


Allegiance

by pcyxiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Business AU, Business!EXO, CEO Baekhyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxiumin/pseuds/pcyxiumin
Summary: He was successful. He owned his own business and was most likely making millions of dollars an hour. Every night when he leaves, you’re  working the corner by the exit. At the end of the day, however, today he was more than frustrated after firing half of his staff. You agree to his offer and go home with him and he becomes a regular. Soon enough, he makes another offer you just can’t refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

_The air outside was cold, way too cold for anyone to be wearing what I was wearing. Despite that, I did it anyways. Being a college student in a big city was a lot harder than people thought. I was waiting for a client for maybe five minutes before the door to the large building behind me slammed shut._

_I recognized the man. Not only was he on TV all the time, but he also always left the building at this time. He was the CEO of the biggest company in Korea - Byun Corp. He always walked past, barely even acknowledging my existence except for the time that he ran into me - literally._

_He walked past again, stopping with his back to me. I could almost see the internal conflict he was going through. He turned to face me. He was definitely attractive, the defined features of his face complementing the sharpness of his eyes._

_“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked, his tongue darting out to wet his lips._

_“Yes.” I replied, unsure of how to respond to someone like him. He’d never talked to me before._

_“What are they paying you?” His question took me off guard._

_“Five hundred.” I told him._

_“I’ll triple that. Come with me.” He was completely calm. “It’s been a bad day.”_

_“Triple?” I couldn’t help the way my jaw dropped._

_“Triple.” He confirmed._

_“That’s so much -” I was more in shock than anything._

_“I make that much each minute. Are you coming or not?” He asked. I nodded and he gestured for me to follow him as he began to walk. I didn’t hesitate._

_His house was more than anyone would’ve thought possible. It was immaculate, I felt inferior as soon as I walked in. He threw his car keys on the counter and he kept walking._

_“Uh, Mr. -”_

_“Just call me Baekhyun.” His voice was very monotone, it seemed as if a ‘bad day’ didn’t really describe what happened to Baekhyun._

_“Baekhyun,” I nodded. “Okay.”_

_“What are you okay with?” He asked. I didn’t understand him completely._

_“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, what can I do to you?” Baekhyun made it clear that he was a superior in more ways than one. He had a dominate structure and maybe it was even dark sometimes._

_“Considering how much you’re paying me, anything.” I attempted to keep myself as calm as he was despite the fact that I was a prostitute that he hired for his own business._

_“Sweetheart, you don’t want to say anything. My ‘anything’ is probably a lot different than your ‘anything’. I’ll give you another chance to answer. What can I do to you?” What was he talking about? Wasn’t ‘anything’ a universal word?_

_“I don’t take back what I said.” I replied blatantly. I felt a small twinge of fear when he walked towards me. There was a dark look in his eyes and I knew what I was in for. Despite the roughness of his exterior, his lips were soft. His hands gripped my hips like steel, not giving me much opportunity to move._

_“It’s been a bad fucking day.” He growled against my lips before he moved his lips to kiss my neck. I gasped when his hands reached down and squeezed my ass._

_He slid them under the shirt I was wearing, quickly pulling it over my head. My bra considerably pushed up my breasts. He stopped working his lips on my neck to look at the skin he’d exposed. The look I received after that made wetness seep from me. He was definitely in the need for a stress reliever, he just had that look in his eyes - the one that told me he wasn’t going to be easy._

_He moved to the skirt I was wearing, finding the zipper on the side easily. He pulled it down slowly, the noise echoing throughout his residence. The whole place was silent, the only sound was being produced by his fingertips._

_He looked into my eyes, smirking as the skirt fell to the floor. Whenever he was on TV, he still had the dominate exterior, but now it was intensified. He was more than dominant. I was too timid to reach for his shirt, for the buttons that held it together._

_He took care of that for me, actually making the buttons pop off and scatter around the room as he pulled at it. My jaw dropped but I had no time to admire him before he was back in front of me, kissing me roughly._

_“Jump.” His growl sent chills down my spine and I knew I had no other choice than to jump. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped onto my thighs to support me. He started walking and before I knew it, my back was bouncing off of an abnormally large bed. I nearly sank into it before he followed me, hovering his body over mine._

_He sat up, pulling me over his lap. I was surprised, definitely unsure of what was happening until he pulled my panties down. His hand moved over my ass, exploring the flesh with his fingertips._

_“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” He growled lowly, running his other hand along my back._

_“Yes.” I replied, unable to stop the shaking in my voice. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been spanked before, just never by a client. Nobody ever passed that boundary._

_“If you don’t count you’ll get more. Safeword is red.” His mention of a safeword made my heart race. While I was more than ready for this, it sent an excited tingle down my spine. This total stranger was going to spank me._

_The first smack was harder than I expected from him, a squeal of surprise escaping my mouth. He rubbing the skin, waiting for me to count._

_“One.”_

_The second one hit against the same spot, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through me. He was successfully driving me crazy. I counted the second one and I prepared myself for the next one._

_“Sweetheart, have you done this before?” He hummed before he smacked my skin, this time harder than the rest._

_“Yes.” I replied bluntly, attempting to ignore the sting that I would probably feel for the next few days. I lost track of how many times he spanked me, but by the end of it the pain made tears well in my eyes and I was sure there was more than a handprint on my ass._

_“You could handle all that?” He bit his lip, laying me back on the bed. “Good.” He kissed my neck again, reaching behind my back to pull my bra off. Before it even hit the floor, he wrapped his mouth around one of my nipples, tweaking the other with his fingers. As soon as the first moan left my lips, he moved away from me._

_He ran his hands up and down my bare thighs, each time getting closer and closer to my core. I nearly whined when his hands moved from my thighs until I saw what he was doing. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. I watched as his hard cock slapped against his stomach, a groan escaping his throat._

_“Now, I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.” His voice was low and the look in his eyes matched that - the look alone could’ve made me moan._

_“Then get on with it.” I told him, the effect of the things he’d done beforehand catching up to me. I needed him more than I would let on._

_“You don’t tell me what to do, understand? If I had anymore patience, I’d spank you again.” He scoffed, grabbing a condom from his bedside table drawer before sliding it on himself. I felt his tip prod at my entrance as a warning. Not even a second later he slammed himself in me, barely giving me any time to adjust. His thrusts began immediately, they were ruthless and hard._

_My hands flew to his shoulders and a growl ripped from his throat before he grabbed them with his own and pinned them above my head. His lips smashed against mine. It was messy, a clash of teeth, tongues, and lips._

_“Don’t you fucking dare move those hands.” He told me, then attaching his lips to my neck and sucking hard to leave a mark._

_I couldn’t help the moans pouring from my mouth, there was something about the way Baekhyun moved his hips that made me crave more. Despite the fact that I knew I’d probably never see him again after this, I would still enjoy it._

_As soon as he was in, he was gone. He was filling me in just the right way, he was long and hard, I felt everything I needed to. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to reach deeper inside me._

_“I can feel you clenching on me.” The moan that left his mouth after that was arguably the hottest sound I’d ever encountered in my life. I arched my back, tempted to move my hands even though he was holding them down with a firm grip. I moaned once more, louder this time before I felt myself being taken over by the white euphoria of my orgasm. He wasn’t far behind, his voice cracking in the middle of his moan as I felt his cum fill the condom._

That’s how Byun Baekhyun became a regular. Eventually we just exchanged numbers so he could text me when he needed me and I could show up on my own accord. Every time, there was a deposit of $1500 in my bank account, and no matter how dirty that money was, I needed it.

When he texted me to meet him in the actual building he worked at, I was more than confused. However, who was I to refuse someone like Byun Baekhyun? I was only waiting outside for three minutes before he called me into the room. It was vast, nearly empty except for the shelves decorating the walls and the large desk in the middle.

He was sitting in the chair behind it, his raven black hair was parted down the middle and he wore a black suit to match. He looked nothing other than intimidating. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I just stood there and waited for him to talk.

“Sit down.” He nodded to the chair across from his desk. It was weird actually seeing him here, he was a completely different person after he left the doors. I hesitantly sat across from him, crossing my right leg over my left as I sat against the chair.

“We usually don’t talk at this hour.” I looked right into his brown eyes. “What could you possibly want with me now?”

“For starters, I need you to sign this.” He slid a document over to me. “It’s a confidentiality agreement. As in, forced trust. You can’t tell anyone what happens in this room, understand?” I chuckled a little, nodding my head slowly before grabbing the pen from him. I leaned forward to sign.

“I’m not going to sign it.” I looked up at him, the shock evident in his eyes as he narrowed them. I dropped the pen on the paper.

“Why?”

“Because if you have to legally force my trust, what’s the point?” I folded my arms over my chest, leaning back against the chair again.

“Fine.” He sighed, taking the paper away from me. “Let’s make a deal.”

“A deal?” I raised my eyebrow.

“Yes, yet again we find I’m in need of your help...just a different kind.” His tongue quickly swiped across his bottom lip. “I need you to pretend to be in a relationship with me.” I laughed at that one, shaking my head.

“No, absolutely not. That’s not what I signed up for and this is definitely not -”

“I’ll pay off your college debt. And I’ll still pay you.” He interrupted me. “The thing is, people are trying to make me settle and get married. If you couldn’t tell, that’s not what I want to do.”

“My college debt?” I asked, my eyes wide. That was certainly a lot of money, and while Baekhyun probably made that in a few hours, it was still too much to be asked, or offered.

“That’s right, all of it. You’ll never have to worry about it again.” He replied. I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t want to use him for his money, but technically he was using me as well, so we both could win from this, couldn’t we?

“What would I have to do?” I was hesitant.

“Appear at events with me, basically you’ll be glued to my arm. And you’d come live with me.” He said it calmly as if it was something people normally did.

“ _Live_ with you?” I scoffed. “That’s...not a good idea -”

“Sure it is.” He shrugged. “I need to convince these people that I’m in a serious relationship, therefore if they know you’re living with me, they’ll leave me the fuck alone. You’ll have your own room.” This was the business side of Baekhyun, he was used to dealing with people until he gets what he wants.

“Why me? You know what I do, right?”

“Which is why the base payment remains, for our interactions. Of course, the college debt offer still stands with or without the sex, you just have to pretend to be with me. However, even if you’re living with me, you will get paid for each time.” He leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Baekhyun,” I attempted to fake a smile. “If you pay off my college debt, I wouldn’t need to work as... _that_ anymore, so why would you still pay me for sex?”

“I felt like it would serve to convince you.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you think money is all I care about?” I’d never seen his demeanor change so quickly.

“That’s not what I was - no, that’s not what I was insinuating. I’m sure you’re aware of the public and how things like this are treated, so I didn’t want you to get nothing out of it.” He cleared his throat. “I know you’re a smart and capable woman, I’m not trying to underestimate you.”

“I can’t give you an answer now.” I shook my head. “It’s way too sudden for me to just accept this out of nowhere, and you need to really think if you’re willing to pay off my college debt before you’ve even seen the number.”

“Sixteen thousand, seven hundred and fifty two dollars a semester.” He leaned forward, his hands on the desk. “You’re now attending your third year, second semester. You’re a journalism major, history minor. You’re roughly ninety seven thousand dollars in debt. I’ve done my research.”

“Give me two days to think about it. Just two.” I saw the satisfactory smirk on his lips.

“Two days.”


	2. Part 2

I didn’t know what to do after the two days had passed - I wasn’t just going to show up at his building and demand to see him. Despite the fact that this was morally wrong on so many levels, I needed the money more than I needed my dignity. If I did this, I wouldn’t have to sleep with random guys for money.

Luckily, I’d gotten ready for the day when I received a text from Baekhyun. He told me there was a driver outside of my apartment that was ready to take me to the building so he could hear my decision. I grabbed my purse before I headed out and got into an overly expensive car.

The driver didn’t say anything, he only started the engine and we were off. My heart was racing at this point, what was I doing? How would I explain this to anyone? Randomly moving in with the country’s largest business owner wasn’t something you could just bring into an everyday conversation.

The heels on my feet clicked against the hard flooring of the building as I walked through it, echoing around the room. I stopped at the front counter and the secretary there just nodded at me with a smile, gesturing to the all too familiar room.

I didn’t hesitate as I walked into his office. I sat across from him and faced his cold eyes for the first time in two days. It wasn’t different from the way he acted just about everywhere else - I was beginning to think he was just incapable of emotion. That was scary, even though it wouldn’t matter anyway.

For that short amount of time, his eyes lacked any emotion whatsoever as he stared into mine. The only break in his hardened facial structure was when his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I was the first to look away, his superiority easily making me intimidated.

“I’ve been waiting to hear your decision.” He said after clearing his throat. “I have high hopes.” His voice was monotone. _I’m sure he does,_ I thought to myself, nearly rolling my eyes before I realized that he was right in front of me and he was offering to pay off my college debt.

“I’m sure you were.” I attempted to match his tone. “Before I tell you my answer, there’s a few things I would like to discuss.” His emotionless facade almost broke when the corner of his lip twitched up.

“I was expecting that. I take that as a good sign. Anyway, continue with your concerns.” He nodded towards me.

“Does this include future college debt too?”

“ _Everything_. Every single penny will be taken care of. Even if this arrangement falls apart, I’ll still take care of it. And if you do accept my offer, when you’re in my house, all you have to do is ask for something and you can have it. If you haven’t noticed, money is the least of my worries.” He scooted his chair closer to the desk so he could grab a pen and a piece of paper. He started writing on it. “Let me illustrate for you how much money I make every day.”

“Baekhyun -” I started until I saw the amounts of zeroes behind the original number he wrote down. My jaw dropped, unable to hide the shock. This time when he looked at me, the smirk did form on his lips.

“So, if you accept this offer, you can have whatever you want, quite literally. You want to visit another country? Done. You want a car? Done. Any make or model you could ever dream about - _multiple_ , even, if that’s what you’d like.” Oh, this was bad. This was absolutely, horrifyingly _bad_. I didn’t want to use this man for his money, but in a way it was...compensation. For all the wonderful and extravagant dates I would be going on. This was against my morals on so many levels.

“I’ll do it.” I told him.

“Perfect.” I’d never seen him smile before this. He stood up, grabbing his jacket from where it was placed on the back of his chair. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, where are we going?” I asked, standing up hesitantly.

“We’re going shopping. If you’re going to be in a relationship with a wealthy business man, we’re scrapping everything and you’re getting new things.” He said. “Right now we’ll worry about the clothing. I think your legs will look good in dresses.” He scanned my body. “Mhm, skirts too.” I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. So, instead, I walked after him.

“I-isn’t this a bit much?” I asked.

“Sweetheart,” He stopped with his hand on the door handle, turning to look at me. “It’s never too much. We’ve gone over this.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of his office building.

“Baekhyun -”

“This is where we start acting like a couple.” He whispered in my ear. “We have to fool everyone.” I nodded slowly, feeling myself follow him up to the counter.

“Hello, Mr. Byun! Are you going somewhere?” The secretary beamed.

“Yes, and I don’t think I’ll be back for my meeting later. If you can’t push it back, just cancel it.” He smiled at her. She nodded obediently and turned to her computer and began typing. The same driver was waiting outside of the building. Baekhyun opened the door for me and I got in the car, immediately sliding down.

It was nerve wracking, I was never in this social status or around anyone who was. Baekhyun whispered something in the driver’s ear and he nodded, starting the car and when Baekhyun buckled his seatbelt, he began to drive off.

“Don’t worry about Yixing. He’s trustworthy, the only one who both of us could trust with anything. He’s an old friend of mine as well.” He patted Yixing’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for us to arrive at our destination and when I saw what it was, I almost had a heart attack. This man was truly crazy. He would have to spend hundreds of dollars on a single piece of clothing here.

He got out of the car first before moving to my side and opening the door for me. He looped our arms together and I was almost shocked at the sudden act. We walked in the store and I had to stop my jaw from dropping. It was huge, however nobody was in there. The clothing on the racks and lining the walls was all beautiful, _expensive,_ but beautiful.

He saw the timid look in my eyes and he laughed. _He laughed_. His laugh was something I never heard before but holy hell, did I wish I would hear it more. The man who was working walked up to us, bowing in respect.

I let Baekhyun pick out the things he wanted me to try on. Most of it was dresses and skirts, but there were thankfully pants as well. It wasn’t that I despised dresses, but I just didn’t want to wear them all the time.

He insisted that I tried on everything he picked out. The colors varied from black to even some shades of yellow. He even picked out shoes. He was really going all out for this. It made my heart hurt when I looked at the price tags on the clothes, but he didn’t even bat an eye.

The first dress I tried on was a black one. I looked in the mirror and I couldn’t help how much I really did like it. I couldn’t believe that this was actually happening to me, that he was actually willing to buy these things for me, just for doing a simple favor for him. I walked out of the changing room to show him what it looked like and when I did he smiled. He nodded as well.

“I like that one. The color suits you well. Try on the blue one next.” He told me. I nodded and walked back into the changing room. I must’ve tried on at least a hundred different items, which he complimented _each one_ in a different way.

He ended up buying them all as well. I couldn’t even look at the number as the man rang up the clothes. Baekhyun laughed at my timidness and shook his head. His laugh was something I could really get used to. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and actually paid in cash.

“Thank you.” I whispered in his ear. He squeezed my arm in acknowledgement. I almost didn’t want to go back into the real world - this one where Baekhyun laughed and smiled was my favorite. There was way too many bags, he helped me carry them to the car. I felt extremely guilty, he’d probably just spent thousands of dollars on clothes.

“We’ll put this stuff in your room, then we can go get anything you want from your apartment.” Baekhyun informed me.

It didn’t take long for us to get to Baekhyun’s house that was way too large for one person to live in. The room he had designated for me was painted with light blue paint, the large bed in the middle similar to his own, except the sheets matched the walls. I looked around the room, the dressers looked almost as if they were made of white marble, lined with gold. It was beautiful.

“After you’ve gotten settled, there’s something else we need to talk about.” He told me. Here comes the businessman side of him once again. It was almost disappointing, but I knew that was what this relationship was - _business._

I nodded and he walked out, leaving me to explore the wonders of the room. The closet was huge and not even the plethora of dresses and shoes was enough to fill it. I walked out of the closet and out of the room as well, going to find Baekhyun.

It wasn’t hard, he was sitting in the kitchen, probably waiting for me. He saw me walk in and he gestured to the chair in beside him. I sat, automatically feeling the sense of his superiority come back. The smiles and the laughs were merely an act for the public - I’d have to come to terms with that.

“What did you want to talk about?” I asked, not looking at him.

“Don’t look like that, it’s not bad.” He replied. “You seem like you regret your decision.”

“No, I don’t.” I shook my head. “I just don’t like the acting part. When we’re alone, you don’t laugh or anything and it’s just...strange.” I shrugged. “I don’t want to be...just a business deal.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, if you were just a business deal you wouldn’t be here right now.” He told me. “You’re a friend that I’m helping out and in return, you’re helping me as well.” I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

“A friend that you’ve paid for sex.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He cleared his throat. “You don’t have to keep having sex with me if that’s not what you want. You don’t have to say yes just because I buy you things. But, on the chance that you do want to, there’s things we need to discuss.”

“What kinds of things?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

“I don’t like condoms.” He said bluntly. “Therefore if we continue having sex, we’ll have to set up a different form of contraception.”

“You want me to take birth control?”

“Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...but then we wouldn’t have sex.” He wet his lips with his tongue. “But if you haven’t realized, I’m...very attracted to you.”

“I’ll do it.” I said for the second time today.

“Great.” He smiled. “I’ll set up the appointment.”


	3. Part 3

It was more than awkward to talk to a woman about your sex life with the country’s biggest business man while she shot a form of contraception into your arm. I found it extremely uncomfortable and I could barely form responses to her. The whole process was uncomfortable - instead of taking actual pills everyday, I had to get this shot every couple months even though I despised needles. The struggles of having sex with an attractive, rich businessman.

Once everything was over, I thanked her and she told me what to do and what not to do when it came to the injection and I nodded along, listening intently as to prevent any mistakes. She left soon after that, and I gladly walked into the kitchen to find Baekhyun after that.

“You look like you enjoyed that.” He held back a laugh and shook his head.

“You can’t use your dick for two weeks.” I replied, half of it to spite him for teasing me and the other half being actual facts the doctor told me. It would take two weeks for the injection to start working.

“I think I can use condoms for the time being.” He bit his lip, scanning my body shamelessly. “I’d be a fool not to take that opportunity.”

“I thought you hated condoms.” I smirked as he stood from the chair and walked towards me, his hands finding my hips as if it was his second nature. He pulled me close to him so there was no space in between us.

“Trust me, sweetheart.” He leaned closer to my ear. “Being in that pussy is fucking worth it.” A chill went down my spine, and he knew the effect he had on me. His lips lightly brushed against my neck, making my eyes flutter closed at the feeling that had become all too familiar.

“When’s the first event?” I hummed, tilting my head to give him better access.

“In a couple days. Let’s not worry about that right now. You know where to go.” His voice lowered an octave and I nodded obediently, turning around to walk towards his room. His hand delivered a slap to my ass, a squeal escaping my mouth before I entered his room.

He followed a few seconds later, immediately melding our lips together roughly. He was definitely a rough kind of guy, no matter how many times I’d seen him smile and laugh, I’d never witnessed a gentle side to him in bed. It was about pleasure and getting off.

“Since I still have to wear a fucking condom, I think you should get on your knees and suck my cock.” He whispered, his hands exploring my waist. I nodded, immediately sinking down to the floor and working at his pants. His lust filled eyes met mine as I looked up at him. He watched as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

I palmed him over his boxers, even though he was more than frustrated at this point. He hardened more under my touch and he groaned, a sign that I needed to hurry up or I’d be punished. Not that I minded his punishments, they always felt good.

“C’mon, you know what happens when you tease.” He warned. I pulled his boxers down and nearly moaned at the sight of his hard cock slapping against his stomach. I wrapped my fingers around him, jerking him off slowly before I brought my lips to the tip. I heard his breath hitch as I took him into my mouth.

He was definitely impatient. He was already grabbing my hair and easing his cock in my mouth. He was going easy for now but it wasn’t hard to predict what he was going to do. Soon enough, he began thrusting his cock deep into my mouth, getting closer to the back of my throat each time he thrusted.

“Oh God, _yes._ ” He thrusted hard, making me gag around him. “I bet you love having my cock in your mouth.” He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t unenjoyable. He continued thrusting until he pulled out of my mouth, pulling me up to my feet again. His fingers went to the zipper of my dress and the fabric pooled at my feet when he let go of it.

He slid his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra and that too fell to the floor. My panties were next, and soon enough he was eyeing my naked form. It was hard not to move to cover myself under his stare, but I refrained.

“I don’t think you understand the ways you make my cock throb.” He started pulling at the buttons of his shirt. “Ass in the air.” I quickly climbed on his bed and stuck my ass into the air, putting myself on display for him while he went to his dresser. He grabbed a couple of his ties and tied my hands to his headboard before grabbing a condom.

His hand smacked against my ass and my body jolted forward. I lived for the way his hands felt against me. I heard him opening the wrapper and wetness seeped from my core at the idea of him being inside me. I stuck my ass further in the air, begging for him to just fuck me.

“You’re so needy, princess.” He cooed. “I want you to be loud today.” I felt his tip against my entrance and I almost sighed in relief. And suddenly, he thrusted hard into me, cursing loudly. I cried out, a whine escaping my throat. He always filled me so well.

“Holy shit.” I gasped, feeling just how hard he was as he was sheathed inside me. He began to thrust, his pace starting off slow before he got carried away. He worked his hips surprisingly well, it was easy to tell that he was a very experienced man - he knew what he liked and he took it.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth.” He smacked my ass again, my whole body jolting forward as he continued to pound into me. Every time he sheathed himself inside, a loud moan would escape my mouth - just the way he liked. He prefered loud sex over anything.

“Baekhyun.” I moaned before burying my head into his sheets, unable to hold myself up anymore from the amounts of pleasure I was receiving. My thighs were shaking and he could probably see it.

“That’s right, say my name. Scream it.” He thrusted hard, hitting my g-spot easily. I really did scream, not that I meant to but he just naturally got the reaction from me. I couldn’t help it in moments like these - he really knew what he was doing.

“‘M close.” I whined, feeling his hand slap against my already stinging skin.

“Cum for me.” He commanded, thrusting hard once more before I clenched on him, and I would’ve collapsed against the bed if it weren’t for his strong arm wrapped around me. He continued to thrust a couple more times before I felt his cum fill the condom.

He slid out of me and gently placed me down on his bed. He smirked at my fucked out expression as he took the condom off, tying it before throwing it into the garbage can. His naked form was magnificent, it wasn’t like he was ripped or anything but he was definitely some eye candy. I stretched out on his bed, trying to regain the breath I’d lost.

“So, what is this event?”

 

It would be a lie if I said being Baekhyun’s arm candy was a terrible experience. The dress I wore to this ‘work party’ of his was gorgeous, almost like a ball gown. He insisted on this dress, despite the many others he bought for me as well.

Most of his co-workers were already married, so I understood where his outside pressure of marriage was coming from. It might’ve looked _bad_ for him, despite he was still in his early twenties. I met with some of his friends - people like the Kim Brothers. The Kim Brothers weren’t actually brothers, but their company was called that since they ran it together. It consisted of Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, and Kim Junmyeon. They were all nice, decent men and I enjoyed the time I spent with them.

However, I couldn’t help but feel almost out of place. I was never in any sort of situation like this. Baekhyun must’ve sensed that I was uncomfortable because he pulled me aside to see if I was okay.

“We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” He said quietly. “I know it’s probably different for you. And if I’m being honest, I’m bored out of my mind.”

I laughed and he smiled.

“That’s what I like to hear. We can go if you want. Get less fancy and maybe get some takeout?” He raised his eyebrow and I nodded slowly.

“I’d like that.” I smiled at him. He went to tell his colleagues that we were leaving before he led me to his car. He still opened the door for me despite the amount of times I told him that it was unnecessary.

“I’m sorry if that wasn’t as fun as you expected it to be.” He patted my thigh. “Business life isn’t always fun. Actually, it’s pretty much never fun. It’s easy to say you’ve spiced my life up.” He chuckled and I held back a smile.

This was all supposed to be an act. Sure, we were friends, but this isn’t how friends act. Friends also didn’t have sex with each other. He even kissed me in the mornings before he left for work - what was that? Unfair, that’s what it was. I didn’t dare mention it because I didn’t want to lose it.

I realized I was a lot more tired than I thought I was. Baekhyun was clearly very observant because he noticed that as well. I could tell he was tired as well, he worked almost all day and then we had to go to that weird ‘party’.

“I think I need a rain check on the takeout.” I sighed. “Sorry, I’m really tired for some reason.”

“I’ll come stay with you tonight. If you’re okay with that.” He never slept in the same bed as me, even after sex. It was like an unspoken rule - I left after sex unless he wanted to talk about something.

“I mean, I guess it’s fine.” I shrugged.

“I can _hear_ you judging me.” He pouted at me and I’d never seen him act so soft. His personality was usually so down to business and ready to make a deal at any moment. He was never just...Baekhyun. He was always Byun Baekhyun, businessman. I liked just Baekhyun.

“Do friends sleep in the same bed?” I wasn’t able to keep the question down.

“Sure they do.” He replied. “If you don’t want me to, all you have to do is tell me to fuck off.” His soft side was disappearing now and I felt bad. I hadn’t meant to give him that idea - of course I wanted him to.

“C’mon loser.” I rolled my eyes.

“ _Loser_?” He scoffed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.”

“I’m sure you are.” I laughed. I turned to walk towards my room so I could change and he was following me like he was a puppy. It had to be the alcohol he’d consumed this afternoon. It _had_ to be. He was far more than friendly with me and it was beginning to affect me - I enjoyed my time with him way too much.

“I’m gonna go change and I’ll come back.” He told me and I nodded, not hesitating to start removing the dress. I changed into my pajamas, crawling into the almost too comfortable bed. Soon enough, I did feel the dip in the bed and I turned to face him.

He slid under the covers with me, and once he settled we just looked into each other’s eyes for a little bit. I could’ve gotten lost in the dark brown color that swirled in there. I was more than confused with what he wanted from me. Why did he act like this and then play it off like a friendly action? This definitely surpassed friendship.

“You said you were tired, go to sleep.” His voice was softer than I’d ever heard it before. I rolled my eyes and to hide my smile from him, I rolled over so my back was facing his. I tensed a little when I heard the shuffling behind me until I felt his arm around me. I definitely wasn’t used to this. His strong arms rarely wrapped around me and when it did happen, it was to keep me up when he was fucking my brains out.

“Baekhyun.” _Friends don’t do this._

“I know.” He whispered. “I know.”


	4. 4

The sunlight flitting through the sheer curtains woke me up. The events of the night before came back to me when I still felt Baekhyun’s grip around me. I almost didn’t want to move. I checked the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was nearly noon already. He was late. I escaped his grip and started shaking his shoulder.

“Baekhyun, you’re late.” I told him. He just groaned, pulling me back to him and snuggling closer to me. I left his grip again. “Baekhyun.”

“‘M tired.” He whined. “I own the place, I can’t be late.”

“Don’t you have that meeting in a half an hour? With Jongdae?” That got his attention. He shot up, suddenly wide awake.

“It’s already noon? What the fuck?” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and quickly stood, going to run out the door before he stopped and poked his head back in to talk to me. “I’ll text you after the meeting and we can meet somewhere for lunch. Wear the black dress. The one that makes your ass look good.” I laughed at him and shook my head, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I walked back into my room he was waiting for me.

“You’re going to be late.” I scoffed, shaking my head.

“I don’t care, I had to do this.” He said, walking towards me. His hands gripped my hips and my gasp was cut off when his lips touched mine. I nearly melted into his touch.

“Stop that.” I pushed him away. “Go to work.”

“I’d much rather be spending time with you. You’ll come for lunch, right?” He rubbed my sides through the shirt I wore to bed.

“If you really want that, I’ll come.” I told him. “Now if you don’t get your ass to work I’ll take you there myself.” He laughed and nodded, kissing me softly once more before he left. My heart was pounding at this point. What was happening to me? He was driving me crazy. Why was he acting like this and why was I feeding into it? We weren’t supposed to act at home - there was nobody to act in front of.

I flopped on my bed before I groaned, unable to understand why I was reacting to him in this way. He didn’t love me. I didn’t love him. This was common information, but why did he sleep in my bed? Why was he so hesitant to leave for work?

There were too many questions without answers, but it didn’t matter at this point. I walked into my closet and grabbed the dress he was talking about. It was a casual rich person clothing item - it was soft and went down to my mid thigh. It did make my ass look good, he wasn’t lying, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed how I looked when I played dress up with Baekhyun.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I was confused until I poked my head out of my closet. I saw Yixing and I smiled.

“Hi, Yixing.” I waved to him. “What’s up?”

“He told me to bring you to his office.” He bowed to me. “Are you ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah!” I replied. “Let me just find some shoes.” I went back into my closet and grabbed a pair of black heels. I slid them on my feet and I walked out to meet Yixing.

I arrived early, apparently, but the secretary told me that I could just simply go into the meeting as a part of Baekhyun’s request. I nodded and walked into the room across from his office. His face lit up when he saw me, the other men turned to look as well. I recognized the Kim Brothers and a couple other people as well that I hadn’t met before. Baekhyun stood and led me to the end of the table he was sitting at. They seemed to just be enjoying a conversation now.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted.” I whispered to him. “The secretary told me to go right in.”

“You weren’t interrupting. I wanted you to be here. I missed you.” He beamed at me. I had to remind myself that this was an act. It was all an act in front of his friends. He needed to convince everyone that we were together, that we were in love.

“Well, I’m here now.” I smiled. He sat down in his chair and I couldn’t help but blush when he pulled me on top of him. He held me close to him and the others carried on with their conversation while I was unnaturally snuggled against Baekhyun.

“If you keep moving we’re going to have a problem.” Baekhyun whispered. I stilled and blushed, apologizing to him quietly. He chuckled, squeezing my hips. “You’re so cute.”

“I’ll be right back.” When I slid off his lap, he pouted. I walked out of the room quickly and pressed my back against the wall outside the door. It opened again and I jumped a little, seeing Jongin walk out.

“You’re not used to this, are you?” He hummed. “I knew there was something different about you. I did a little bit of research.” I frowned at him.

“It’s none of your business who I am.” I replied bluntly.

“Oh, but it is my business when you’re using my friend for his money.” He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re nothing but a glorified whore, you know that? Every other day he put $1500 in your bank account. Why?”

“T-that’s none of your business. What’s going on between Baekhyun and I is none of your -”

“You don’t even have to answer. I know why. I know what you do and I know he’s stupid enough to think that you care about him.” He must not have known the part where I was pretending to date him. He continued. “I can’t believe he stooped so low as to fuck a prostitute.” I felt the stinging sensation in my eyes at Jongin’s words - were all businessmen cruel and just plain mean?

I didn’t say anything else, how could I? He wasn’t wrong, Baekhyun could’ve done a lot better than me and I tried to tell him that since the beginning. I walked into the conference room again, walking towards Baekhyun while my chest was tightening and I felt my heart beating at three times the speed it was supposed to.

“Baek, I’m leaving. I’ll see you later, okay?” I smiled weakly at him. Baekhyun had a way of knowing when something was wrong, he had proven it so many times before but I didn’t want to break down and start sobbing in front of all of his friends. Before he had the opportunity to answer, I turned back around and walked out of the door, passing Jongin as he walked back in.

The door closed behind me but it was quickly opened again and I felt someone grabbing my arm. I turned to see Baekhyun, the worry in his eyes clear. My vision was blurring and before I could say anything he was pulling me into his office and closing the door behind him, locking it.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He pulled me close to him. “What happened?”

“Baekhyun, I-I can’t do it anymore.” I shook my head. “I thought I could live like you, that I could live in this dress up world and forget everything else but I can’t, I just _can’t_.”

“Woah, let’s calm down for a second, I need you to tell me what’s happening. Did Jongin say something to you?” His hands gripped my arms and he rubbed them lightly with his thumbs.

“He knows about what I used to do and all the money. I don’t want it anymore, just take it back. He knows about what you gave me and he - _fuck_ , I don’t want it anymore.” I walked away from him and ran my fingers through my hair.

“He - oh my God, he’s such a douchebag. Don’t listen to him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Baekhyun tried to reason with me. “He doesn’t know that we’re not actually dating, he shouldn’t have fucking said anything.”

“He knows I fucked you for money, Baek.” I turned to face him. “Think of it from my point of view - how fucking embarrassing that it is that I had to fuck random ass people just to get by. Just so I could keep going to school and get a good education, I had to sacrifice myself.”

“I will actually tell him to shove Kyungsoo’s dick up his ass if you want me to. I-I didn’t keep texting you and showing up to see you just to have sex. That was part of it, of course it was, but I kept giving you all that money because I knew you needed it. I knew you wouldn’t have been out there if you didn’t have to be.” Baekhyun’s words were what made me start bawling my eyes out, he held me close to him and he played with my hair.

“The college thing too...I’m such a horrible person. Please just take it back, I-I can’t take it.” I sniffled and wiped away some of the tears that hadn’t fallen. “I’m so sorry.”

“I wouldn’t have made the offer if I didn’t want to.” He said. “I know what it’s like, to have to scrape together every penny just to feed yourself - I’ve been at that point before. I don’t want anyone to go through that, especially you.”

“Baekhyun, he was right.” I shrugged. “I’m just a fucking glorified whore. And I’m depending on you when we’re not even - I can’t believe I let myself do this.”

“Wait, wait.” Baekhyun looked at me. “He seriously fucking called you a whore?” I’d never seen Baekhyun angry before, but I was sure this was it. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw nearly dropped. I nodded timidly, watching as he cursed under his breath while running his fingers through his hair. He walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked, grabbing his arm.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, walking out of the door and closing it behind him. I grabbed a tissue off his desk and wiped away the tears carefully as to not mess up the makeup I had on. I sat in his chair and closed my eyes, leaning my head against it. I spun around in it to face the windows, seeing the busy city life buzzing below the building.

He came back in and I turned around, seeing Jongin with him as well. I avoided his gaze, not wanting to look at the guy who really had told me the hard truth. I kind of felt like the snitch that told on the other kid to their teacher, but it wasn’t fair of him to talk to me like that. And at this point, I wasn’t so sure that I was in this ‘relationship’ to _use_ Baekhyun anymore.

“Jongin, you’re like my brother and you know I love you, but what the fuck is wrong with you?” His voice was sharp and I’d never heard him _actually_ scold someone.

“What the fuck is wrong with _me_?” The taller man scoffed. “I’m not the dumbass in a relationship with a whore who doesn’t care about me.” I cringed at the word, looking away from the two of them.

“She’s not a whore, Jongin.” Baekhyun growled. “Do you not remember what it’s like to be on the streets? If it weren’t for me, you’d still fucking be there.”

“That’s completely different -” Jongin began.

“No, it’s fucking not. If you haven’t realized, this is _my_ city. _My_ country. I own it and everything in it. I own you, I own our fucking friends, so here’s how this is going to work. You even breathe wrongly in her direction, you won’t be able to show your face in this city again. I will _destroy_ you. Understand?” Baekhyun was far past angry. This side of Baekhyun scared _me_ , even though it wasn’t directed at me. I could tell Jongin was terrified, he knew Baekhyun spoke the truth.

“Yes, Baekhyun.” Jongin nodded, bowing slightly in respect to the older man.

“Now, get out.” He gestured towards the door and Jongin bowed one more time before leaving. I looked at Baekhyun with my jaw dropped, still uncertain of what was going to happen.

“Baekhyun…”

“None of them are allowed to talk to you like that. I don’t care who they are, they’ll be over if they do.” He walked around his desk and held his hand out to me. “Come here.”

I stood up and allowed him to pull me into his arms. My heart was still pounding and I was sure he felt it. He pulled back a little to kiss me softly, contrary to his anger. He was absolutely terrifying, he had more power than I thought he did. He sighed and pulled away from the kiss before he spoke.

“If anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”


	5. Part 5

I woke up in my bed alone, and as much as I expected it, I hoped otherwise. I groaned when I stretched, knowing that Baekhyun was probably at work by now. I sat up, not wanting to get up at all. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth before I applied my makeup. I went into the oversized closet and grabbed whatever outfit I saw first.

The skirt was navy blue and the blouse was a creamy color. It tucked nicely into the skirt and I looked in the mirror again. The lipstick I wore was a deep red, and I smiled to myself. I did like playing dress up - more than I should’ve.

I ended up taking the bus to Baekhyun’s building, walking in and seeing the secretary wave to me. I waved back, not stopping to talk to her as I reached the outside of Baekhyun’s office. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it, seeing that it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in, seeing him in his chair, reading some papers.

“What do you want now?” His gaze softened when he saw me, and he let out a breath. “I’m sorry, I thought you were that fucking secretary again.”

“Is she bothering you?” I tilted my head. “I’m supposed to be the one bothering you.”

“Mm, you could never bother me. Come here.” He pushed his chair out and once I was by him, he grabbed my hips. “I think I might have to fire her. Do you know what happened last time I fired someone?” His hands trailed down to grip my ass, bringing me even closer to him.

“What?” I asked, grabbing his shoulders and rubbed them gently.

“I lost track of how many times I spanked you.” His eyes were dark as the small smirk drifted across his face. I felt wetness form in my panties at the idea of his hands on me again.

“Hm, it’s better to take it out on me than your employees.” I hummed, hearing him laugh.

“If you want less of a punishment later -” He was cut off by the door opening. The annoyance crossed his face when he turned to see who had opened the door. He didn’t bother removing his hands from my ass while he faced a more than shocked Kim Jongdae.

“What’s this about punishments?” He teased. “Baek, I thought you were more professional than this.”

“You act like nobody knows that you fuck your secretary. Sit down.” He pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

“I can go if I was interrupting.” He sat in the chair across from Baekhyun’s desk.

“No need. We’ll continue when this is over.” Baekhyun’s honesty made me blush. I could feel him pressing against me, he was definitely hard. How he had so much self control was a mystery to me. I felt my own need for him growing the longer his bulge pressed into my butt.

The meeting took forever. It was almost like Baekhyun was trying to torture me - he probably was. I was beginning to wonder if this would ever end, the time was going by so slow. I don’t think I’d ever wanted Baekhyun as much as I did at that moment. The two, however, just carried on with their conversation (that I in no way understood), barely paying attention to the amount of torture I was going through.

Thankfully, now Jongdae was standing up and bowing to Baekhyun before he walked out of the door. Once it closed behind him, I groaned, placing my head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. His hands travelled down my hips and thighs, rubbing the material of the skirt.

“I was just gonna have you suck my dick but now I need to be inside you.” He whispered against my skin before kissing it softly. “It has to be quick but I won’t cum if I’m not in you.”

“What are you waiting for?” I slid off his lap and he nearly growled before pushing me against his desk. He gripped my thighs and lifted me onto it before his lips melded messily with mine. He was already pulling at my skirt and my whole body shivered in excitement until once again, the door opened.

“For _fucks sake!_ ” He shouted in frustration.

“Oh my - Mr. Byun, I’m sor-” The voice of his secretary travelled across the room.

“Get the fuck out because I _will_ fuck her whether you’re standing there or not.” He yelled. Once the door closed, Baekhyun’s lips were against mine again. “Fucking hell, why do I never get any alone time here?”

“Baek, hurry.” I whined, feeling his hands grab at my skirt. He pulled my skirt and my panties down with a quick tug before working at the button of his pants. It wasn’t long before his pants were pooled at his feet along with his boxers and he was in between my spread legs, pressing his tip against my entrance.

“I’ll fuck you good later when we have more time.” He nibbled on my earlobe before sheathing himself inside me completely. I gasped and gripped onto him. He pulled me closer to the edge of the desk and spread my legs further, making him get in deeper.

He showed no mercy once he started thrusting. It was clear just how frustrated he was - his hips moved fast and he rubbed roughly against my walls. Without a condom, I could really feel everything and at that moment I realized why he hated them. At least I was on birth control now.

“I’ve been waiting to feel you like this.” His voice was heavy with arousal and it was lowered a couple octaves. I moaned, unable to say anything as he pounded into me. If the floor wasn’t carpeted nicely then the desk would be scraping roughly against the floor with each of his thrusts.

He slid into my g-spot and I moaned out his name, making his hips buck hard into me. He buried his head in my neck and kissed the skin there, trying to get every moan out of me that he could. Whenever Baekhyun and I had sex, it was hard to stay quiet.

“Fuck, I’m close.” I whined to him, tilting my head to the side to let his lips mark all the skin he wanted to. I felt him smirk against my neck as one of his hands trailed down to rub my clit roughly. That was all it took to send me over the edge. I held onto him like my life depended on it as he continued to thrust to ride out my high.

“You’re so tight.” His voice cracked as his hips bucked one more time before I felt the unfamiliar feeling of his cum filling me. I gasped, my body tensing at the strange feeling. It was weird but it felt _good._ He stilled inside me, breathing heavily.

“You wanna get something for lunch?” He laughed breathily. I felt myself shudder when he left me, almost whining at the feeling of being so empty.

“I don’t think I can ever walk past that poor secretary anymore.” I told him as he adjust himself, pulling his pants and boxers back up. He buttoned his pants and I laughed. “You have my lipstick on your lips.” I slid off his desk and grabbed my panties and my skirt.

“Give me those.” He held his hand out.

“Wha-?”

“The panties. Leave them here.” My jaw dropped as he took them out of my hand, putting them in the pocket inside the suit jacket. “What? They’re just to remind me of you when you can’t be here.” I slid the skirt on and tucked my shirt back into the hem.

“What if your stuff leaks down my leg?” I asked, widening my eyes.

“My stuff? Sweetheart, if it leaks just...go to the bathroom.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll fire her before you have to see her again. Let’s get out of here.” I grabbed some tissues first and wiped his lips off, more red came off than I thought, I must’ve had a lot of lipstick on.

“I won’t wear lipstick next time.” I chuckled. “Maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t suck your dick.”

“You’re beautiful with or without makeup. Just so you know.” He led me out of the room before I could respond. The secretary watched the two of us as we walked by. He didn’t even look at her, or the death glare she was giving me.

“Does she hate me or something?” I asked, frowning as we got into the car.

“Probably. She’s been trying to get on my dick for months. It’s annoying.” He groaned buckling his seatbelt. I buckled mine. There was a pang in my heart - was I being _petty_? Over a man that wasn’t really mine? He signaled to Yixing and he started the car, pulling away from the building.

“Have you considered -”

“No.” He replied bluntly. “You know my dick only gets hard for you, sweetheart.”

“That was...sweet...in a way.” I ran my fingers through my hair and he looked at me, his tongue running across his lips slowly before he took his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m not a sweet guy.” He shrugged.

“That’s not true.” I said before I could stop myself.

“I’m only nice to you.” He told me. “I can’t imagine being so soft with someone else. It’s almost embarrassing.”

“So it’s embarrassing to be around me?” I teased, raising my eyebrow.

“Oh, hell no. Why would I be embarrassed about bringing around my hot arm candy?” He chuckled. “They’re all fooled that we’re together. This friendship is working out in my favor.” _Friendship_. I wanted to rip my hair out at this point, he was so confusing.

“Yeah.” I said, feeling my chest tighten even though I knew that’s what I was already. I _knew_ I was arm candy, I _knew_ Baekhyun considered me as a friend. He was also extremely frustrating. If he never made up his mind, how could I make up mine?

I wanted a man that I couldn’t have. He wanted me too, just in a different way. We would have to make it work, wouldn’t we? I didn’t like that because I knew it wouldn’t end in my favor. From now on, I would have to tell him that he couldn’t sleep in my bed and he couldn’t kiss me before he went to work - not that I didn’t like it, but it _confused_ me. I couldn’t afford being confused - literally.

For a couple minutes it was completely silent, an abnormal feeling of awkwardness surrounding us. It was embarrassing that I even began to think that he thought of me as anything else. I was his fuck toy and his publicity stunt. I almost rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

I couldn’t believe that I let myself do this. No matter how much I enjoyed this dress up game, it wasn’t what I was used to and it wasn’t _me_. None of this was _me_. I slumped against the seat of the car, leaning my head against it and contemplating what I was going to do.

I could let this continue, be his toy and eventually fall for him, or I could stop and go back to my life before. At this point I didn’t care about the money, it was my mentality. Would I really sacrifice myself emotionally to live this life? Part of me wanted to, that part of me told me to throw myself into the fire that was Baekhyun and pray that I didn’t get burned alive. The other part was much quieter, the part that screamed at me to get away.

Yixing pulled the car to a stop and Baekhyun thanked him before he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Let’s go.” He put on a bright smile before exiting the car.

Time to be arm candy again.


	6. Part 6

I didn’t enjoy how indecisive I was. I couldn’t decide whether or not I wanted to keep this act up, because it wasn’t fair but at the same time it was all I had. At this point, it was fascinating how drawn in I was to Baekhyun. It was stupid, but fascinating.

Did I really want out? I couldn’t help but feel the longing for something real with Baekhyun, even though I knew it wouldn’t happen. Why give it up when I have it? It might not be real, but I had it. It was nearly ten o’clock when he came home. It was easy to tell how drunk he was before I even looked at him, I could smell it from the moment he set foot through the door.

He stumbled and ran into a small table, the vase of flowers on there falling and shattering on the ground. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at me, his eyes drooping and his whole body was weak as I held him up.

“What?” Was all he said, the look in his eyes telling me more than his words ever could. Something was wrong. He wouldn’t just drink like that for no reason. Sure, he drank sometimes but never enough to make him like this.

“C’mon, you have to go to bed now.” I told him softly, pulling on his arm.

“With you?” He asked. I just sighed. I’d told him that I didn’t want to do anything that made it seem like we were actually together while at home - there was no point and if the whole thing was just an act, who were we acting for? Ourselves? Each other?

“Baek…” I began, not exactly sure what I was going to say to finish my sentence.

“No, I get it.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, swaying a bit as he did so. “You don’t love me. That’s okay. I don’t even care.”

“Go to bed.” I told him, my nerves prickling even though he had no idea what he was saying. How could he know? He was drunk.

“I don’t want to go without you.” He stomped his foot down, except he lost his balance again and I had to help him up.

“Baekhyun -”

“You’re so frustrating.” He grumbled. “Why don’t you love me? I love you and -”

“Baekhyun that’s enough.” The tone of my voice appeared to scare him. “Let’s go.” I led him to his room and despite the fact that he struggled to move without stumbling, I helped him make it safely to his bed.

“Don’t like sleeping without you.” He mumbled, even though his words were slurred together I still could understand what he was saying. He fell onto his bed and I pulled the covers over him, his eyes already beginning to close.

“Get some sleep.” I told him, waiting until he finally closed his eyes until I left the room. My mind was currently working in overdrive, everything he said was overwhelming in that moment. I went into my own room, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment while I contemplated what he said. There was no way he meant it. He was drunk, his words were slurred, I must’ve heard him wrong. That was it. I just heard him wrong.

The next morning, I woke up long before he did, barely getting any sleep. I expected him to immediately take back what he said last night, but I also expected him to not remember anything that happened. I got a glass of water for him and some aspirin before I knocked on his door.

There was a groan on the other side and when I opened the door, he opened one eye. The sunlight flitting through the window illuminated his figure. He was wrapped in the blankets with only his head sticking out.

“Please tell me I don’t have to go to work.” He whined.

“It’s Saturday.” I replied, handing him the cup. He sat up and took the medicine gratefully. I watched as he swallowed it, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Ugh, I feel like I’m dying.” He placed his hand over his forehead. “I’m sorry if I nearly died on you.”

“I was worried about you. You didn’t even tell me you were going somewhere.” I sighed. “You could’ve died.

“I just went out with the Kim Brothers.” He hummed. “Why were you worrying about me? I can take care of myself.”

“Because I can’t help it.” I replied. “Anyway, I hope your headache gets better.” I turned to leave.

“Wait.”

My heart stopped and I turned back to him. “What?”

“Why are you acting weird?”

“Excuse me?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What happened when I got home last night?” He asked. I froze and attempted to force my breathing to be normal. I didn’t want to tell him, what if he took it back? Why didn’t I want him to take it back?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You knocked some shit over and I brought you in here. Why were you so drunk?” I answered him with a question - the easiest way to change the subject.

“That’s none of your business.” He replied bluntly. “I got a little carried away. So what? What did I do to you that makes you uncomfortable around me now?” I didn’t want to look at him right now in fear that I was going to ridiculously ruin things, but if I didn’t he would know something was wrong. So I carried on looking into the narrowed brown eyes that made me rethink all of my life decisions.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” I shrugged.

“Stop lying to me.” Baekhyun growled. Was he getting angry with me?

“Are you going to be a child now because you’re not getting your way?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

“If you’re not going to tell me, then leave me alone.”

“You’re welcome for helping you.” I scoffed, turning to leave again.

“Can you just tell me what I fucking did?” He snapped.

“Not when you’re pissing me off.” I shrugged. “I didn’t agree to listen to you all the time. Out there everyone may idolize you and think you’re this amazing person but I know how you are and I know who you are. I’m not your toy.” I did leave this time, not even processing the words he said as I kept walking. I slammed the door to my room shut and paced for a few seconds.

I didn’t expect anything from him. I never did. I may have turned my life around for him, but he didn’t owe me anything. He was paying off my college debt, which is so much more than I’d ever even ask for. It wasn’t fair for me, but things never were, what was the difference about now?

The door opened and I turned to see Baekhyun.

“Do you even know who I really am?” He asked. “You have _no_ idea who I am, or where I came from. You don’t get to just decide that you think you know about me.”

“I’m sorry I don’t fucking stalk and read up on people.” I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. “This life isn’t _me_ , Baekhyun, I don’t want to be used as a toy, I deserve more than that. You don’t help with that, you’re so indecisive that _I_ can’t make up my mind.”

“What are you saying?” He faltered a bit.

“I’m saying that I should go. I don’t want your money and I don’t want this.” I took a deep breath. “You can make your own problems disappear but you can’t do anything about mine. College debt is the least of my worries at this point. Just keep your money. Take it back.”

“What’s bothering you? I can help -”

“Money doesn’t _fucking_ help!” I yelled, and his eyes widened in surprise at my outburst.

“What’s going _on_ with you? What happened?” The funny thing was, was that he probably didn’t even care. I was a business deal to him, and no matter what he said, that’s all I’d ever be. That’s not what I wanted.

“I guess this game finally caught up with me.” I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. “I don’t want to do this anymore. The dress up was fun while it lasted, but that’s not me. I knew this was a bad idea from the start -”

“Please don’t go anywhere.” As soon as the words left his mouth, my eyes shot from the ground to his. What kind of game was he playing? Was he trying to drive me insane?

“What could you possibly need from me? You have everything - you have this fucking world in the palm of your hand and you want _me_ to stay here -”

“Do you love me?” His voice was soft and my heart seemingly stopped beating. I was sure I didn’t love him - there was no way that I did. He had only been in my life six months. _Why couldn’t I deny it?_

“I...I don’t know.”

“That’s a lie.” He scoffed. “I know what I said last night.”

“No you don’t.” I shook my head. “You don’t know what love is, Baekhyun. Money doesn’t buy love. In fact, nothing about love and money is the same. Contrary to what you or your friends may believe, I don’t _care_ about money.”

“So I’m admitting my love to you and you’re not going to say anything about it?” He shook his head, laughing bitterly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you think I’m playing with you or something? Do you think I just sleep in the same bed as everyone that sets foot in my house or that I just fuck random people?”

“You don’t love me.” I told him. “You think you do because we’ve been acting this whole time. If I walked out of that door and didn’t come back, you’d be perfectly fine with that. You would still live on and be fine because you can be. That’s not love.”

“Then why are you still here if you don’t love me?” It was an innocent question but it made my heart plummet. He was right. Why _was_ I still here? He didn’t love me. It was a tactic to make me stay and we would play this game until I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to get to that point.

“Then I’ll go.” I told him simply. The air suddenly became tense now that the argument was over. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to do.

“I don’t want you to go.” He replied. “You’re right, I don’t know what love is, I’ve never had the opportunity but this...If I let it go now, I’m sure I’ll never know what it is.” His voice cut through the dead silence and all I wanted to do was break down. Why was he doing this to me?

“Baekhyun…” My voice was shaky and I cursed myself for that. “I have to go.”

“You don’t _have_ to go. Do you really want to go or is it because you’re scared? I get that this isn’t what your life is like but you can have all you want and more. _I_ can be what you want.” His words sank into my heart and I could feel my willpower fading away. I just wanted _him_. I didn’t want his money, his life, or his friends, just _him_.

“Do you want to know what I want?” When he nodded, I continued. “I want Baekhyun. Not Byun Baekhyun, CEO of the country’s biggest and most successful business. If you can give me _just_ Baekhyun, I’ll stay.”

“I-I can do that.” He nodded, although he seemed unsure. “I want you to sleep in my bed with me and I want to kiss you before I go to work and I want to fall in love with you.”

“I want those things too.” I finally gave in to him. I couldn’t deny him of that. When he walked to me and wrapped his arms around me, I finally felt myself calm down. It’d been a long time since he’d hugged me - ever since I told him to stop doing the things that couples did, it was almost like he closed himself off.

He moved to look into my eyes, a noticeable gleam of fear in his own. I was sure mine portrayed the same look. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned forward. His lips barely brushed against mine and there was already a jolt of electricity running through my body.

When he actually kissed me it was the first time he wasn’t rough with me. Most of the time, the kisses were rough and wild; too much energy radiated off of us. This time, his soft lips were on mine and I melted into his touch. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. All I wanted was more, I craved him like he was the oxygen I breathed.

“Stay.”


	7. Part 7

He did well with separating his business life with when he came home and stayed with me - he was just Baekhyun at home. That had never happened in the past months I was with him. In fact, before this, he seemed as if he was always ready to strike a deal.

He would be home from work any time now. I was waiting for him on the couch, I was actually more than bored when he wasn’t there. The place was too big for one person to be in and I wondered all the time how he handled living alone in it for so long. I wouldn’t ask him that though, in case he didn’t want to talk about it. We were both careful to know each other’s limits.

I didn’t know when I fell asleep, but I was woken up by Baekhyun lifting me up off the couch. He saw my eyes opening and he smiled at me. It was clear to see how tired he was.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” He teased.

“I didn’t know I was tired.” I whined. Soon enough, my back was gently placed against his soft bed before he went to his dresser. He took his jacket off and worked on his tie, facing me again.

“Let’s go somewhere. Just the two of us.” He suggested. “Somewhere we’ve never been before.”

“Right now? I’m tired.” My words made him laugh and when he finished changing, he slid into bed next to me.

“I meant next week or something.” The humor was still laced in his voice, but he was quiet. “I think that it’s time for us to get away for a while.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

“I will gladly go anywhere you lead me.” I told him affirmatively. He smiled at me before kissing me softly. Lately, everything had been laid back. Even the times when he came home frustrated from work, he wouldn’t take it out on me like he used to. It would be wrong to say I missed it, but I missed it.

His lips worked against mine and tongue swept across my bottom lip. I immediately submitted to him, hearing him hum in approval. His body shifted so his was on top of mine. I was more excited by his simple actions than I should’ve been.

“I want you.” He mumbled before leaning down again, but this time his lips connected with my neck. His lips were soft, they matched how his fingers felt against my hip. I didn’t even have the words to express how much I wanted him too.

“Then have me.” I whispered to him. The darkness surrounding us was peaceful and quiet, the only sound was the sheets moving as he adjusted himself. He lifted my shirt over my head, trailing his hands up my body before he grabbed my bare breasts, squeezing them gently, his fingers softly tracing over my nipples.

“I don’t have much patience tonight.” He hummed. “I’m going to take you now.” My wetness had now soaked my panties, all I wanted was him. He worked on his clothing and I pushed at my own. I loved feeling his smooth skin under my fingertips. He liked when my nails dug into his shoulders, leaving marks there that only he would be able to see.

His chest brushed against mine as he took my lips with his once again, the soft kiss also had hints of his neediness within it. His tip brushed against my entrance and the breath caught in my throat. With memories of how good it felt the last few times, I could only hope that he wouldn’t tease me.

“Please.” I gasped against his lips. I felt his smirk and he silenced me by reinstating the kiss I’d broken. There was pressure at my entrance before he sheathed himself inside me slowly. I lightly gripped his shoulders, already feeling overwhelmed at his simple action that he’d done many times.

“You’re perfect.” He buried his head in my neck and nipped at the flesh there. “Always so tight on me.” I stifled a moan, feeling him fill me to the brim. My head fell against the pillows and he left kisses from my neck to my collarbone.

“Baek,” I moved my hands from his shoulders to his hair, tangling my fingers in the softness. “Move.” I didn’t have to say anything else. He lifted his head from my neck to look into my eyes when he pulled out slowly only to push back in at the same pace. There was shadowed lust in his eyes, and despite the darkness of the room I still saw the normal gleam there.

“I’ve wanted you since I left this morning.” The only separation of our eye contact was when one of us blinked, his slow pace was almost overwhelming for me while looking into his eyes. I could only think of how I wanted him to go faster, to fuck me hard like he usually would’ve before our argument. I wanted him to let his stress out.

“Baekhyun, I need you to fuck me hard.” I whimpered. “I can’t take it anymore.” His eyes darkened even more and he stilled inside me, seemingly staring right into my soul. He leaned down, nibbling on my earlobe before he spoke.

“Anything for you.” He slammed into me hard, the overwhelming feeling of him making me moan loudly. It was like something clicked in him and now he was back to the dominate man he usually was. Before I could even complain, he had my hands pinned next to my head again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, hoping to encourage the orgasm approaching me. His tip brushed against my g-spot and my body jolted under his. I didn’t even have time to tell him before I felt the familiar euphoria that only he could give me take me over.

While he was helping me ride out my high, I felt his cum shoot deep inside me. The feeling was becoming more and more comfortable for me. He released my wrists and kissed me. He slid out of me, my whine silenced by his lips.

“You’re so addicting.” He groaned. “All I thought about was you.”

“You could’ve texted me. I would’ve paid you a visit.” I told him as he fell onto the mattress. He pulled me close to him, his chest pressed against my back. He kissed my shoulder.

“I thought you preferred to be here.” He admitted. “You said you wanted me to separate work from home so I figured that would’ve upset you.”

“I said I wanted Baekhyun.” I turned to look at him. “You can be just Baekhyun at work.”

“Then come with me tomorrow.” He replied. This time, I straddling him. He bit his lip, his hands trailing up and down my sides as he looked at me.

“That’s fine with me.” I started to grind my hips against his slowly. “You know I’ll do whatever you want.” I smirked when I felt him hardening against my core again.

“Are you trying to be dominate?” He asked, squeezing my hips to control my grinding.

“Am I?” I tilted my head at him. I giggled when I heard his growl, but I was cut off when he flipped me over, hovering over me. His dark eyes stared right into mine.

“You’ve been testing me too much lately.”

He woke me up in the morning, gently shaking my shoulder. I opened one eyes and saw his sleepy form.

“Come to work with me.” His hands trailed across my stomach and my sides, attempting to keep me awake. “You said you would.”

“You wake up so early.” I whined, rolling over to face him. “Five more minutes.”

“C’mon, sweetheart, as much as I’d love to, I’m gonna be late. And I refuse to go unless you come with me.” His words made me narrow my eyes at him. He chuckled and when he walked to his dresser, I couldn’t help but look at his butt.

I sighed and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the shirt that he changed into (and wore for maybe three minutes) last night. I slid it over my head and stood from his bed. I stretched my arms out before I walked to my own room to find something to wear.

We ended up being ten minutes later than his usual time, and he blamed it on my reluctance to get up. I couldn’t help it, he was nice to wake up to. He had another meeting today so I sat in his office while he was chatting with some guy named Oh Sehun. Another business person, I supposed. I was reading one of the documents on the desk when the door opened.

I hadn’t expected to see his secretary walking through the door. The fact that Baekhyun wasn’t even in here didn’t seem to surprise her. She was the one who set up meetings, after all. She stopped in front of his desk, an angry look on her face. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty, she was gorgeous, but I guess Baekhyun just didn’t take an interest in her.

“Can I help you?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

“You’re not supposed to read those things.” She told me, gesturing to the documents. It was just a bunch of numbers and business plans.

“Baekhyun would’ve put it away if he didn’t want me to see it.” I retorted, going back to reading the papers. “Feel free to go now.”

“You must think you’re special, don’t you?” She narrowed her eyes at me. “You’re not the first girl to come in here and pretend to love him.”

“Excuse me? I don’t even know your name and you think you know my whole story.” I stood from the desk. I was taller than her. She still had that mad look to her as she continued to glare at me.

“Mr. Byun -”

“Doesn’t want you.” I interrupted. “And while you’re here pining for his dick that _I_ got last night, I’m actually in a relationship with him.” Her eyes widened.

“Are you sure he doesn’t want me?” She shot back. “He was moaning my name not too long ago.” She was lying. She _had_ to be, but for some reason my heart dropped. What else would I have expected from him, though?

“That’s funny, he plans on firing you today.” I snapped back, not letting her see the drop of my guard. “Get out right now, or I’ll just go interrupt his meeting.”

She didn’t say anything, she threw one more glare my way before she turned around and stomped out of the door. I sat back down in his chair, letting out a long sigh. Her words were coming back to me and I could’ve felt sick. He wouldn’t have lied to me about his damn _secretary_ , would he?

What if all of this ‘love’ shit he was playing off, was just a ploy to get me to stay with him? I shook my head. He wouldn’t do that. These thoughts needed to go. More than anything, I needed his reassurance that I couldn’t have right now.

At that moment I wondered if I should’ve said the things I did, but then I remembered that I had to defend my relationship with Baekhyun to whoever asked - solely for the reason that this wasn’t _fake_ anymore. These feelings for Baekhyun were real, and with the potentially true information she gave me, they were scary.

The door opened again and I immediately looked up to see Baekhyun. He smiled when he saw me sitting in his chair. He walked over to me and I attempted to smile back, but the thoughts were plaguing me now. What would I even ask him?

“Do you want to go grab some lunch?” He asked. “Or I can have something delivered here. Whatever you’d like.” Did he love me? Did he truly love me or was it a plot against my heart? I couldn’t even form any other words - the only ones that came to mind were the ones that slipped from my mouth.

“Did you have sex with your secretary?”


	8. Part 8

“Did I - _What_?” He furrowed his eyebrows together, stepping away from me. “Did you really just ask me that?” Maybe I shouldn’t have - although, I was curious. Was she being serious? Had he treated other girls like this as well?

“She just came in here and accused me of faking my love for you.” I shrugged. “And she told me that you’ve done these things before.” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. That couldn’t have been a good sign.

“Come here.” He commanded.

I stood up and moved closer to him, pouting at him while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine. His fingers delicately traced along my sides and he hummed quietly.

“Do you think I would do that to you?” He leaned towards my ear. “I’ve never lied to you. I’ve never slept with her. She must be trying to make you jealous, love. Don’t listen to her.”

“I just…” I trailed off, looking away from him. He cupped my cheeks so I had no choice but to look into his eyes. I’d began to get used to the softness there.

“I know.” He brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled. “Don’t listen to her. She’s just a bitch. She’s getting fired today anyway.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I melted into his kiss, grabbing onto his suit jacket. His hands moved from my face to trace slowly down my arms, playing with the fabric of the of the light blue shirt. With a burst of confidence I pushed the gray jacket from his shoulders, feeling him smirk against my lips as it fell to the floor.

“You’re being a bad girl.” He whispered lowly. “Did you not get enough last night?”

“I can never get enough of you.” I replied honestly.

“I should punish you for turning me on at work.” He tsked. “I have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a little bit of a delay.” I didn’t know why I had escalated things, it was a nice kiss that I pushed to escalate. Was I still jealous?

“You know I’d gladly bend you over this desk.” He chuckled. “If you weren’t just trying to make my secretary jealous right now.” I widened my eyes and his touch left my arms, picking up his jacket from the ground.

“Baek -”

“If you really want me to fuck you, you’ll have to wait.” He sighed. “You know I love being inside you, sweetheart, but I _am_ at work.” He had a point, but at the same time I was frustrated now. I didn’t like waiting.

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” I pouted.

“You really do want to get punished, don’t you?” His eyes darkened as he looked at me. “You can’t tell me that this isn’t a little bit about the damn secretary. If we’re trying to make something out of this, you can’t have sex with me just because you think someone else has.”

“I -” I was at a loss for words, what could I possibly say to that? Of course it had something to do with his secretary, she really pissed me off, but that didn’t matter that much.

“I’ll see you in a little bit.” He turned around and left his office again, leaving me sitting there with my jaw dropped. Why was he upset about it in the first place? For a moment, I thought he had lied to me, that he _had_ slept with his secretary, but that was really none of my business anyway.

Then, that got me on the topic of how many people he’d actually slept with. I took a deep breath and attempted to get it out of my head. What the hell was going on with me? I ran my fingers through my hair and when the door opened, my eyes shot up in hopes that it was Baekhyun.

I nearly groaned when I saw Jongin. He continued to walk until he sat across from me in the chair. I leaned back in Baekhyun’s chair and sighed.

“He looks pissed off.” Jongin said, amusement laced in his tone. “Did he find out the truth?”

“Ugh, why don’t you just fuck off.” I rolled my eyes. “I really don’t want to deal with you today.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe you love him.” He scoffed. I sent a glare his way, completely done with anything he had to say. He chuckled. “Listen, he’s not the smartest guy when it comes to these things, but he’ll find out eventually.”

“You’re so frustrating.” I stood from the chair and walked towards the back of the room to look out of the windows, trying to let the bustling city life calm me down. Who was he to decide my feelings? He didn’t know anything about my relationship with Baekhyun.

“He’s my friend. I’m supposed to be protective over him.” He shrugged.

“I’ve told him more than once to take his fucking money back, because I don’t want it. I really don’t. You may be a fucking creeper and stalk up on me, but that doesn’t mean you know anything. You know numbers, statistics, but you don’t know me.” I snapped at him. “You don’t know what I had to go through to put not only myself, but my _family_ on a good path. You can call me a whore all you fucking want, but I didn’t do it for me. I didn’t do it because I wanted to.” He was more than taken aback, his mouth was slightly agape as he stared into my eyes.

“I didn’t know -”

“Of course you didn’t, because the only thing that matters to you fucking people is _numbers._ ” I felt the tears gathering in my eyes, but I blinked them away. This was no time for weakness. I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door. “You can tell Baekhyun that my morals are more important to me than this.”

“Woah, (Y/N), if you’re not here when he gets back, he’s gonna be pissed -”

“That sounds like a you problem.” I scoffed, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me. I took a deep breath before I walked out of the building, exchanging glares with the secretary before I left. The air was colder than I remembered, the gust of wind would’ve knocked me over if I wasn’t paying attention.

I didn’t know what to do at this point. I’d given up a lot in order to pretend to be someone like Baekhyun. It wasn’t who I was and it never would be, I was a fool for playing this game. His house was way too far to walk to so when I was walking up the familiar steps of my best friend’s house, I sadly felt out of place even here.

I knocked on the door, something I never had to do before, but it felt wrong after our period of no contact. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped, taking in all the changes I’d gone through.

“(Y/N), it’s been so long.” She breathed out, immediately inviting me inside. She gave me some coffee and we sat on her couch. “I saw that you were with that Baekhyun guy on TV a couple times, that’s insane. How did that happen?”

“God, that’s such a long story.” I shook my head, looking at the coffee in my cup. “Yubin, I have no idea what I’m doing anymore.”

“You just packed up and you were gone one day. I tried calling and texting but nothing ever went through...did he, like, kidnap you or something?” She asked, her eyes filled with worry and fear. I let out a small laugh, shaking my head.

“That’d probably be easier than this but, no, I wasn’t kidnapped.” I told her. “I missed you and your house is a lot closer to his building than anywhere else.”

“You better tell me everything.” She shook her head at me, leaning back against her couch.

So I did - I told her everything. I told her about the college debt offer and all the times he confused me, the other times he confused _himself,_ anything that was important enough to remember. She was more than blown away.

“He got mad at you for being upset about that fucking secretary? I say deck her. Right in the face. Just...punch her.” Yubin’s words made me roll my eyes. My phone started ringing and we both froze. Baekhyun’s name was flashing on the screen and I groaned, looking at her. She nodded and I answered, putting him on speaker.

“Yes?” I answered.

“Where are you?” His voice was void of any emotion. “I came back and you were just _gone,_ Jongin too.” I almost laughed. Jongin had probably left to avoid getting into trouble with Baekhyun.

“Really? I didn’t even know he was there.” I lied. There was no point in getting him in trouble now. “Why does it matter where I am?”

“Because you just fucking _disappeared._ ” His anger was coming through the speaker just as loudly as his voice. “Is this about what happened with the secretary? I didn’t fuck her, for the _last_ damn time. Can you just tell me where you are so I can come pick you up?”

“I’m with a friend.” I replied simply. “I -”

“That’s funny.” He scoffed. “That’s exactly what Jongin fucking said too.” I was surprised when the line disconnected. My jaw dropped. He’d never acted like this before, what was going on? Did he think I was with Jongin?

“He doesn’t sound like a very happy guy.” Yubin frowned distastefully, staring at the screen of my phone. “Did he just accuse you of being with his friend?”

“They all have the same image of me. I should’ve fucking known. He must think I’m a fucking whore too.” I buried my head in my palms to calm myself down, feeling Yubin wrap her arms around me. I felt the tears form in my eyes and this time I didn’t blink them away. Did Baekhyun really think of me like that?

“You can stay here for as long as you’d like.” Yubin told me. “You don’t have to go back to him if you don’t want to.”

“He - I love him.” I shook my head. “I can’t believe that I actually love him.” I laughed at myself, rolling my eyes. He could say that he wanted me to stay with him, but his actions were in no way showing that. To think that he thought I was with _Jongin_ , of all people.

I stayed with Yubin for the next two weeks, ignoring any texts or calls from Baekhyun. His texts mostly consisted of ‘come home’ or ‘I miss you’ but he never sent the one thing I was waiting for - his apology. He never apologized for accusing me of being with Jongin, no matter the situation he was thinking of.

Did I really want to go back to him? I wasn’t anticipating going back to that place and living there for the next period of time, no matter how long it was. Sure it was nice, but I didn’t belong there. I felt more relaxed and at home at Yubin’s house more than anywhere else. Sometimes I missed my old, run down apartment.

Eventually, Yubin convinced me to at least talk to him. It was a Sunday so I figured he’d be home. She offered to drive me and I accepted, glad that I didn’t have to walk the long way. She dropped me off and hugged me goodbye, leaving me to stare up at the building he called his house.

I walked in, taking my shoes off. The place was still unnaturally clean, like nothing had been disturbed in a long time. I didn’t even bother to look for Baekhyun, I knew where he was. He was probably still asleep. It was cold, so I was thankful I was wearing a sweatshirt. Baek hadn’t gotten much sleep while I was gone, and that was evident when he texted me to say goodnight and the good morning texts were only a few hours later. It’d be a lie if I said I didn’t miss him.

“You’re here.” Even his voice was tired. I turned to face him, both of us ignoring the small jump I did because he scared me.

“I am.” I said simply, looking right at him.

“Are you staying?”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “Do you really want me too?” I hadn’t expected him to laugh at my question.

“What the fuck?” He buried his head in his palms before he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’ve ignored me for two weeks, but I still texted you and tried to call you. I just wanted to hear your voice, this is driving me crazy.”

“I wasn’t with Jongin.” I told him. “I thought you would know more than anyone that I don’t want anything to do with your friends.”

“I know that, I was just upset. I shouldn’t have said what I did -”

“ _Really?_ ” I scoffed, shaking my head. “Baek, do you think I’m not being loyal to you? Do you think I enjoyed being a whore?” His eyes shot up to mine.

“That’s not what I - please, don’t think like that.” He walked closer to me and I just took a step back. He frowned, confused about what was going on. “Y-you’re that mad at me?”

“I’m not mad.” I looked at him. “I’m disappointed that even when you’re mad you thought that I was with Jongin.”

“I’ve... _never_ thought you were a whore.” He replied, attempting to reason with me. “All I know is what you’ve told me and just from that I wouldn’t ever...Jongin told me what happened.”

“God, I’m so _tired_ of Jongin.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “It’s funny how you didn’t even think of asking me which friend I was with. You know, my best friend from when I was a fucking kid. Her name’s Yubin, and I’m not sleeping with her, if that’s what you thought too.”

“Oh come on, please.” He sighed. “This - I don’t want to argue. I never thought those things of you and I still don’t.”

“Baek, you don’t understand.” I began. “Your friends put a label on me without even knowing me. I’m never going to be like you and I think both of us just need to accept that. We can’t love each other if we can’t function.”

“Who cares what they think?” He replied immediately. “Your past is nobody’s business, hell, it’s not even _my_ business. I-I’ve become so used to you that I can’t stand being away from you. These past two weeks...I realized that if you leave, I won’t be able to function anymore.”

“That’s not true.” I was close to tears at this point. “You don’t need _me_ , you need _someone_. I’m not sure I can be that someone.”

“You said if I gave you just Baekhyun, you would stay. Have I not done that? I’ve tried so hard to make you happy.” He wasn’t lying. I knew he would bring this up, it was another thing added to my confusion. He bit his lip. “You don’t have to fit in with this world. In fact, I’d give all of it up for you. I’ll shut everything down -”

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Because I fucking _love you_!” He snapped, surprising me. “Don’t you see that? I can’t take it anymore, I’m done with all of these fucking games because all I want is _you_! Why do you think I basically threatened Jongin’s well-being when he hurt you? Or why I brought you here in the first place? I fell for you so fucking long ago and I’m _done_ waiting for this.”

“What do you want me to do?” I shouted back, the tears escaping past my eyes. “It doesn’t matter how we feel if I don’t belong here, Baek. All I’ll ever be is a fucking whore and you - you’ll find someone else, someone who can have decent conversations with your friends and -”

“Don’t ever say that about yourself.” His own eyes were blurred over by tears. “You did those things because you _had_ to. But you don’t anymore. You have me and we’re going to get through it together.” At that point, I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I started sobbing, feeling his arms wrap around me just in time to stop me from collapsing onto the floor.

His arms were strong, yet his grip was soft. I hated the feeling of vulnerability but something about the way Baekhyun held me told me that it was okay. His fingers were clenched around the fabric of my sweatshirt, his head on my shoulder.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” He mumbled into the fabric covering my shoulder, his voice a little shaky. “I’m here for you because I love you.”

“I love you too.” I sniffled and he looked at me, his own eyes red and puffy as he smiled.

“Don’t cry.” He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell down my cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, it wasn’t you. It was me. I...don’t like what I’ve done.” I told him. “I wish I could take it back.”

“I know,” He sighed. “Let’s go lay down for a few, yeah? It’s been too long since I’ve held you.” His fingers intertwined with mine and he led me towards his bedroom. He fell on the bed before I did and he pulled me with him, immediately bringing me close to his body before pull the covers over us.

“Wait,” I whined. “My jeans are uncomfortable.” He chuckled before his hand reached down to the button of my pants. He pushed them down and I kicked them off my legs, humming in content when Baekhyun pulled me close to him again.

“You’re so cute.” From the slowness of his voice, I could tell he was tired.

“Let’s take a nap.” I suggested, snuggling closer to him. “I think we both need one.”

“Mhm.” He hummed, taking a deep breath. He really was tired, we hadn’t been lying down for five minutes and he was already going to fall asleep. I wondered if I was the reason that he was so tired. Soon enough, even my busy mind fell asleep.

-

When I woke up, the sky was dark and the light in Baekhyun’s room was dimmed. He got up before me, sitting at the desk in his room. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, a shiver running up my spine as the cold air hit my bare legs.

I walked over to him slowly, putting my hands on his shoulders. He tensed for a second before he looked back at me with a smile. He was wearing his round framed glasses, he looked absolutely adorable. I couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him.

“I missed you.” He pouted against my lips before I pulled away.

“I missed you too.” I gripped his shoulders and rubbed them gently, hoping to get rid of any left over stress he had. He hummed and his body relaxed. He slumped against the chair and leaned his head back. He took his glasses off and set them on his desk.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked, closing his eyes.

“Not at all.” I replied. He stood from his chair, my arms falling to my sides and he pulled me close to him. He nuzzled into my neck and his breath tickled my skin. I laughed quietly and he smiled.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He sighed. “I missed your hair, your skin, your eyes, _you_. Everything about you.” The dim light from his lamp was blocked by his back. The light casting around him made him look even more angelic than he already was.

“Come lay down with me again.” I tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. “You have work tomorrow.”

“I’ve been doing work since I got up.” He chuckled. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in awhile. I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep again.” He kissed my forehead.

“Then just lay down with me.” I pouted at him.

“Hm, you know I can’t say no to you.” He smiled, laughing as I excitedly pulled him back into the bed. He tangled our legs together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I couldn’t say it without smiling. His eyes trailed down to my lips, slowly traveling back up to my own eyes. For some reason, his actions were in slow motion. I watched as he leaned forward and the breath caught in my throat before his lips even touched mine. The softness of his touch matched his kiss - it was almost like he was afraid to break me. His fingers brushed against my cheek as his tongue traced across my bottom lip. His tongue met mine and he pressed himself closer to me.

“I missed you so much.” He breathed against my lips, his voice shaky. “Too much for my own good.”

I panted against his neck and his grip tightened on me and he tensed, the breath catching in his throat. I moved my leg up close to his hardening member and applied pressure to him.

“Don’t.” His voice was strained. “I-I can wait. You’re tired.” He was clearly affected - his eyes had clouded over at this point and his breathing was off. I leaned towards his neck, kissing his skin softly while I moved my leg against his crotch.

“I missed you too.” I whispered against his neck, beginning to pull at his t-shirt. When I added more pressure to his member, a needy, short moan escaped his lips. My stomach twisted and turned as if I’d never had sex with him before. My lips left his neck so I could pull his shirt of his head.

“It’s like I can’t breathe around you.” He closed the gap between us once more, taking my lips with his softly. I’d never experienced this slowness with Baekhyun, we rarely had any patience when it came to sex. Now it was like he was savoring every moment of it.

The nerves began to form in my stomach when his hands found the sweatshirt I was wearing. He pulled it over my head before his lips were on mine again. His hands explored my newly exposed skin as if he’d never felt it. He looked into my eyes before his lips trailed over my skin before focusing on my collarbone.

“I love you.” I told him, shifted under his touch. His breath hitched when my leg moved again. He hummed against my skin before one of his hands reached my bra strap, nudging it down my shoulder. I reached behind my back to undo the clasp for him, living for the way he slowly slid it off my shoulders. It landed on the floor and I gasped quietly when his lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around it slowly.

“Words will never describe my love for you.” His lips traveled all over my breasts, leaving his marks wherever he saw fit. His hand danced down my body to my core, nudging my legs apart and feeling me over my panties.

He grabbed at the hem of them before shaking his head and releasing it, returning to his previous ministrations. I let out a shaky breath, wishing I could feel him again. He must’ve noticed my need.

“You’re so beautiful.” His words sent chills down my spine and butterflies to my stomach. He moved his hand from my core. “Can I make love to you?” He whispered. He’d never asked me that before. The butterflies in my stomach were flying like crazy and my heart was racing.

I couldn’t reply, but he smiled softly when I nodded. He rid himself of his pants and boxers before he slowly pulled my panties down, his fingertips barely brushing against my legs as he did so. My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed my lips again. His strong hand gripped my thigh, pulling my leg over his waist. I felt the nerves that I felt when I lost my virginity - I felt those feelings with him and I wasn’t sure why. I felt his tip against my entrance and I held onto him.

“Don’t be nervous, my love.” His voice was deeper than usual, thick with arousal but he still managed to control himself. “I’m gonna make you feel good.” I gasped when he slid inside me slowly, the nerves in my stomach intensifying even when he was completely sheathed inside me.

We were close enough to kiss, but instead, he looked into my eyes. Within his, I saw the pure adoration that I’d been looking for. He pulled out slowly to thrust back in, a small moan escaping from the back of my throat.

“I love when you make those sounds.” He hummed, beginning to move his hips at a steady pace, it was slow but also the perfect speed - I could feel all of him and as our bodies worked together, that was all I could think about. I was overwhelmed by not only what I felt for Baekhyun, but what he was giving me.

His eyes watched my reactions to his thrusts, his hand moved up to cup my cheek, making sure I looked into his eyes as he made love to me. At this point, I never wanted it to end. His own moan slipped from his mouth, stretching through the atmosphere around us.

“Tell me how you feel, my love.” How did I feel? I couldn’t explain it. He filled me in every way, he sent sparks through my spine that nobody ever had before.

“So full.” It was more of a moan than answering his question, but I couldn’t help it. “You make me feel so good.” I sighed against his lips, his eyes almost fluttering closed as I gripped his shoulders. There was no way to describe this feeling. He was the only thing on my mind right now.

“That’s my job, princess.” He smiled, sliding into my g-spot. I gasped and he moaned at the feeling of my walls tightening around him. “Are you close?” The feeling of approaching euphoria had begun a few moments before he asked the question. I began to move my hips to meet his, I wanted him inside me for as long as possible before I hit my high.

“Baek.” I whined quietly.

“I know, baby, I’m right here.” He traced his hand down my body to start rubbing circles on my clit. As my orgasm took me over, I couldn’t help but bury my head in his chest and grip onto his body. I dug my nails into his back, not hard enough to leave any marks but enough to steady myself as he sent me flying into euphoria.

When I came down from my high, I watched his face as mine caused his. His eyes clenched shut and his jaw dropped, a loud moan escaping his throat as his cum filled me. He kept thrusting, as if to get it deeper inside me until he pulled out, earning a whimper from me.

I buried my head in his chest, attempting to catch my breath again. Instead of allowing me to do that, he captured my lips with his again. My body was shaking from the aftermath of the powerful orgasm. He pulled his lips away from mine, kissing my forehead.

“I love you so fucking much.” He mumbled.

“Baek, I love you too. I have for a long time.” Even though there was nobody around to hear us, we spoke quietly, as if we wanted to keep our bubble of information to ourselves.

“Please don’t leave again.” The hurt was evident in his eyes as I looked into them. I felt horrible, I shouldn’t have left for so long. Not only that, but what he did wasn’t that bad.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I hummed, snuggling close to his body that always radiated heat. “I’m sorry.” His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Let’s get some sleep.”


	9. Part 9

When I woke up, Baekhyun was back at his desk. He was typing on his laptop and when he heard me moving, he looked back at me. He stood, leaving his desk. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

Sure, we’d had sex a lot of times - more than I could count, but last night was different. It was like it was the first time all over again. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

“I’m glad you’re up.” He hummed. “Pack a bag, we leave at nine tonight.”

“What?” I frowned at him and he chuckled.

“I told you we’d go on a trip. We’re getting out of here for a month.” He brushed my hair behind my ear, a sweet smile gracing his features. It was moments like this that I found him completely beautiful. There was no other way to describe him other than ethereal.

“Where are we going?” I asked, confused as I sat up, holding the sheet over my chest. He went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and tossed it to me. I slid it over my head.

“We’re going to Greece for a month.” He grinned. “I have the whole trip planned. And...when we get back, we should move your stuff in here.” I just looked at him for a second, half expecting him to take it back.

“A month?” I widened my eyes and he nodded excitedly.

“Mhm…” He hummed, crawling back onto the bed with me and pulling me close to him. “We’ll explore Greece. I managed to have them close of a beach for a couple weeks...it’s all ours. Just us.” His fingers trailed softly against my skin, earning a hum of approval for me.

“Baek,” I gasped. “You’re absolutely _insane_. What made you do this so suddenly?”

“I just realized how much I needed to be alone with you. We both need to get away.” He replied. “Will you just...do one thing for me?” His fingers were now on my hips.

“Anything for you.” I told him, finding comfort in his tight grip on me.

“I...bought you something a little while ago and I want you to pack it with your things. You don’t have to do anything with it if you don’t want to, but bring it just in case. It’s with your things.” He stole a quick kiss before he stood to go back to his desk. “Now go pack.”

His hand quickly slapped against my ass playfully as I walked towards the door. I blushed and he laughed at me before taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. I wanted to kiss him. Every time he bit his lip or did _anything_ really, I wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t my fault that he tasted like mint and his lips were soft and kissable.

I left the room before I even thought about escalating things - I had a lot to pack. The trip was a whole month. There was no way I could pack correctly. The bag on my bed was a pretty, pastel pink. His words had intimidated me to where I almost didn’t want to look inside. What was in it?

I finally worked up the courage to look in the bag, the breath leaving my body as I was relieved to find something that wasn’t bad at all - a matching lingerie set. The lace was soft and I wondered when I would wear this. It was a dark red color. I took it out of the bag and a note fell from it.

_There’s a box under the bed._

_\- Baekhyun_

I sighed, getting down on the floor to grab the box. I set it on my bed and I audibly gasped when I opened it. Never would I have thought Baekhyun would bring these things up. Among the things was a vibrator, handcuffs, even zip ties. I clenched my legs together at the thought of any of these coming into play with Baek and I.

He knocked on my door, making me close the box quickly despite the fact that he knew I’d found it. He wouldn’t have knocked otherwise.

“Do you need any help packing, love?”

-

The airport was surprisingly not busy at all. We arrived there at eight, preparing for our flight with our passports. His fingers were intertwined with mine as long as he could have it that way. Boarding the plane was nerve wracking for me, I’d never been on a plane in my life.

“You okay?” He asked when we took our seats. “You look scared.”

“I _am_ scared.” I pouted at him. “I’ve never been on a plane before.” His jaw dropped and he tightened his grip on my hand.

“But you’re - I can’t - you didn’t tell me.” It was his turn to pout.

I laughed at him and shook my head, not believing this was the same guy that told me to pack a vibrator for our vacation. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

“It’s only...twelve hours.” He chuckled.

“If I die, I’m blaming you.” I scoffed, shaking my head.

After a couple hours, I’d fallen asleep on Baekhyun’s shoulder. I managed to sleep for the rest of the flight. I woke up when we were landing, and I saw that Baek had fallen asleep as well. He looked so peaceful. I felt bad that I had to wake him up, but it was surprisingly easy to do so. He opened one eye to look at me, a slight hum escaping his throat.

It didn’t take that long for us to get off the plane. It was 2 AM where we landed, in Chios, the fifth largest island of Greece. The beach he’d closed off was called Lithi. It was beautiful, the water was a pure blue color and the place we were staying in was like a cabin. It was a little bigger than that, but it was close to the water. It was 3 AM when we arrived at the beach.

We didn’t even spend any time unpacking, we put our stuff down and he was already pulling me close to him. He flipped the light switch, brightness flooding through the room. The walls were made of smooth, brown wood that gave it a nice feel. He looked at me, holding me close and smiling.

“What do you think?” He asked. His hands played with the fabric of my shirt.

“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun here.” I grinned at him. He leaned forward and kissed me.

“Are you tired?”

“No.” I responded.

“Good.” He moved his hands down to grip my ass. “Did you bring what I asked you to?” A chill went down my spine at the mention of them. His eyes stared into mine.

I nodded timidly, seeing the smirk pull at his lips.

“I’m going to go grab something else, get your things and meet me in the bedroom, yeah?” Wetness had already begun seeping from my core at the thought of what was about to happen. As he turned away I quickly went to my bags to grab the box (yes, I left it in the box) and I almost struggled finding the bedroom - almost. I sat on the bed and put the box on my lap, anxiously waiting for Baekhyun.

I was curious about how he would use these objects. The handcuffs were obvious and the vibrator was also self-explanatory, but Baekhyun had proven time and time again that he was a tease. The door opened and I was jolted out of my thoughts.

“Stand up.” He commanded. When I listened he continued. “Strip.” I stared at him with wide eyes for a second before I saw the dominating glare in his eyes. To avoid punishment, I quickly shed my clothing, standing completely bare in front of him.

He walked towards me slowly. His hand slid down my waist to my thigh before tracing over my core with his fingers. My breath hitched, trying to stop my hips from moving. I heard a low chuckle escape his mouth.

“Princess, you’re not wet enough for me. Get back on the bed, legs open.” He moved his hand from my core and I listened, hoping that he’d do something to pleasure me soon. There was no way that I wasn’t wet enough - I would know, but he needed a reason to tease me.

He pulled his shirt over his head, walking to the edge of the bed to get a good view of my core. He crawled towards me, lowering his head so he was close to me. He blew cold air at my clit and I squirmed under the feeling, unable to sit still.

“Baby, do you trust me?” He hummed. I wanted him to do something, he was too close not to.

“Yes.” I told him without hesitation.

“I want you to open that box. I want you to put on the blindfold in there, okay?” His voice was slow, laced with seduction and I listened, grabbing the fabric out of the box and tying it around my eyes, complete darkness taking me over.

His hands rubbed against my thighs and he kissed my clit, a gasp escaping my throat. It had been clear in the past that Baekhyun was not one to give oral. It excited me more than it should’ve. The bed shifted as he reached into the box himself. My stomach twisted, unsure of what he had grabbed.

“Keep those hands up or I’ll handcuff you.” He growled and my hands instantly shot above my head. He patted my thigh. “Good girl.” His fingers began to rub against my clit softly. It was contrary to the dominance in his previous action, but I tried to grind my hips up for more pressure.

I tensed when I heard the sound of powerful vibrating echoing through the silent room. He slid the tip of the vibrator up my entrance, another gasp escaping my throat as I bucked my hips up. He chuckled before he slid the tip inside me. The vibrating was making me squirm.

“You’re so needy.” He hummed, pushing it in further. “Fuck, you’re taking it so well.” His eyes were glued to my core as he pushed it in all the way, a loud moan ripping from my throat when he turned the power up. He began to thrust it in and out of me slowly, watching as my wetness collected on it.

When his lips attached to my clit, I couldn’t help but tangle my fingers in his hair. That elicited a growl from his throat as he moved away from me, taking the vibrator with him. I whined loudly, bucking my hips up.

“You _bad_ girl.” He hissed. “What did I tell you?”

I didn’t say anything, I whined and threw my head against the pillows.

“ _Answer me_. I’ll punish you if you don’t. What did I say?” His voice was low. He was angry, I knew he was.

“Y-you said you’d handcuff me if I moved my hands.” I said timidly, imagining how the smirk spreading across his face looked.

“So fucking naughty.” He tsked. The bed shifted again and I heard the clinking of metal before he grabbed my hands and roughly clasped the cuffs around them. “I’ll cuff your feet too if those legs don’t stay open for me.” That was the only thing that kept me from clenching my thighs together.

Soon the sound of vibrating returned to the atmosphere and I shivered, wanting it inside me again. I was surprised how much I liked it. I loved being submissive to Baekhyun, I loved taking everything he gave me. He nudged my clit with the vibrator.

“Fuck, Baek, _please._ ” I gasped.

“Shut up.” He snapped, making me close my mouth immediately. “If you cum without my permission, I’m going to punish you. Tell me when you’re about to cum.” I nodded obediently, shivering in excitement once the vibrator put pressure on my entrance. Without warning, it was all the way inside me. I jerked on the handcuffs, the metal biting at my skin.

The pace he pushed the vibrator into me at was unforgivable. Once it was there, it was gone, and since I was overly worked up, I didn’t want to tell him when I was going to cum. I didn’t care if I was punished, I just needed release.

“It’s like your pussy’s just swallowing it, princess, it’s so sexy.” His voice was almost whiny, a small moan escaping his mouth. Was he touching himself? His lips attached to my clit again.

 _“Fuck!_ ” I arched my back, pulling hard on the handcuffs that in turn stung my skin. His tongue then trailed down to my folds that were spread, licking around my filled entrance. He turned up the power on the vibrator again, and my body began to shake at the amount of pleasure I was receiving.

I felt the feeling forming in my stomach. I just wanted release, did it really matter if I got punished? But before I even processed it, I was stopping him.

“I - _close._ ” As soon as the words left my mouth, he retracted everything away from me, leaving me to cry out in frustration as my walls clenched around nothing. I whined and arched my back, desperate for the pleasure to return to me. He chuckled at me as I squirmed, wishing that I’d reached my high instead of feeling it fade away.

“You’re so wet now.” He hummed, massaging my thighs. “Patience, baby, you’ll cum tonight.” But how long would it take? The wetness was dripping onto the sheets now, I wanted to be fucked.

“Fuck me.” I tugged on the handcuffs again. “Please fuck me. I’m so wet, all for you. Make me cum on your cock.” I heard the dark chuckle leave his lips and he squeezed my thighs.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth...I think I’ll fuck it later.” His fingers danced dangerously close to my core. “Do you wanna cum on the vibrator or my cock?”

“Your cock, Baek, _please._ ” I bucked my hips up into the air, trying to get him to pick up the pace.

“Mm, since you’re so desperate for my cock...I don’t think I’m gonna give it to you yet.” He said, his voice dropping an octave. “You’ll have to beg.”

“Please, you always fill me up. I need you.” I tugged at the cuffs again. “I fucking need to cum, Baek, please.”

“You’re gonna hurt your wrists if you keep doing that.” He scolded me. It was quiet for a few seconds and I was nervous imagining what he was doing. Suddenly, my vision came back to me, a completely bare Baekhyun pretty much straddling my hips. His cock was hard and red, he was clearly just as frustrated as I was.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of his tip that was leaking with precum. I bit down on my lip, attempting to look away.

“You don’t deserve to cum yet.” He decided. “So I’m gonna cum all over you and maybe you’ll deserve my cock then.” I shifted, watching as he gripped himself with his hand.

The moans that fell from his lips were like music, I wanted to listen to them on repeat. His hand slid on his cock easily, he just wanted to get off. He held himself firmly, his hand moving fast. I watched as the precum leaked desperately from his tip, his moans also telling me how frustrated he had become.

“You’re so sexy.” His breathing was ragged, and his arm was flexing as he tugged at himself. “So fucking wet and needy for me, wishing I was fucking you instead of my hand.”

Soon enough, he was throwing his head back and strings of white liquid shot from his tip, coating my stomach and my breasts. I was breathing heavily at this point, wishing that I could have some form of relief. He moved quickly, pulling my thighs apart with his hands before his tongue explored my core.

I nearly screamed at the sudden pleasure, arching my back as Baekhyun devoured me. His tongue move along my folds viciously, like he had one goal - to make me cum on his face. Every breath I let out was followed by a high pitched moan, and I pulled on the handcuffs. His mouth made lewd sounds as he sucked and licked at my core.

Soon his fingers came into play, once again not wasting any time in finger-fucking me as hard as he could. My body was shaking at his ministrations, the pleasure nearly making me numb to anything else. I quickly felt myself clenching on his fingers, the coil in my stomach tightening.

I was so close, just one more flick of his tongue and I’d cum all over his face. Of course, before I could, he pulled away from me again. I screamed out in frustration, once again clenching around nothing.

“Sorry, princess,” He smirked. “You said you wanted to cum on my cock.” He was hard again, slowly jerking himself off to get himself fully hard.

“Please just fuck me.” I threw my head back. “I can’t handle any more, _please._ ”

Without warning, he thrusted hard into me, another scream of pleasure ripping from my throat. He started thrusting immediately, not bothering to give me time to adjust considering all the teasing he’d done. He pounded into me like it was the only way he’d ever cum again.

“So tight.” He breathed, his hands reaching up to squeeze my breasts, collecting some of his cum on his fingers along the way. He held his fingers up to me and I sucked on them until he pulled them away.

The bed was squeaking unforgivably as his hips worked against mine, already making my orgasm build up again. I moaned loudly, attempting to meet his thrusts with my shaky hips. The coil was tightening inside me again and I prayed he’d let me cum this time. He slammed into my g-spot, sending me flying into the euphoria that I’d been waiting for this whole time.

He still thrusted steadily into me, his hips only stuttered when I tightened around him. Was he really going to make me cum again?

“Too sensitive.” I whined. I was a bit sensitive, but his cock still felt so good inside me, throbbing.

“Oh, you can keep taking my cock. I know you can.” He growled lowly, continuing to pound into me. I tugged hard on the handcuffs, nearly screaming when it bit at my skin again. He chuckled, his pattern no longer faulting.

I was building again, and I knew that he was close as well, his body had begun to shake and his thrusts slowed down a little. I cried out in pleasure, wrapping my legs around his waist. He fucked me into the mattress with hard thrusts and he continued to slam into my g-spot.

“Cum for me again, princess.” His voice was rough and gravelly, sending a shiver down my spine that unraveled the orgasm building in my stomach. I arched my back and tightened around him again, wishing I could claw at his back.

While I was squeezing around his cock, his own orgasm took him over, the warm spurts of cum filling me to the brim. Both of our bodies were shaking as he held himself over me, kissing my skin gently, exploring where he hadn’t touched.

He pulled out of me slowly and he immediately undid the handcuffs, studying the red marks on my wrists. He went to the connected bathroom and came back with a towel, wiping the leftover cum on my stomach. He rubbed the fabric against my skin gently before he threw it to the floor beside the bed.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I’m okay.” My voice was weaker than I thought it would be. “I’m just worn out now.”

“I’ll only be rough with you if it’s what you want, my love. Any sex is fine with me.” He chuckled at himself and pulled the blankets over us, snuggling close to me. It was such a change from what he was that it almost gave me whiplash, but I enjoyed the soft side of him.

“I enjoyed that.” I hummed against his chest feeling the warmth radiate from his body. “What’s a better way to break in a vacation than sex?”

“I’m glad you enjoyed your presents.” His finger trailed up and down my arm, the sensation already making me sleepy. “If you’re tired, sleep, my love. We’ll go get breakfast somewhere in the morning.” He kissed my forehead and I nodded, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Part 10

When I woke up, Baekhyun wasn’t next to me. I sat up slowly, looking around the room to see if he was there. I slipped his t-shirt on and put some panties on before I left the room to go look for him. It was no surprise that my thighs were a little more than sore. I sat at the kitchen table, hearing the door open once I did.

Baekhyun walked in the room, putting a bag on the table in front of me. I looked up at him and he smiled.

“I know I said we’d go out and get breakfast but you were so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up. I picked up some food instead.” He leaned forward and swiftly kissed my cheek before he opened the bag and put down a container of food.

We both ate our food before we got ready for the day. It was unforgivably early still, and I managed to convince Baekhyun to lay down for another half an hour. It wasn’t my fault that he was impossibly soft one hundred percent of the time.

“We have the beach all to ourselves.” He hummed, my head lying against his chest. I almost didn’t hear him because I was counting how many times his heart beat.

“You’re absolutely insane.” I chuckled quietly, feeling him shift a little under me.

“Let’s swim naked.” He suggested. “Like, seriously, it’s the perfect opportunity. Nobody’s here and I don’t like when you wear clothes around me.” His grip tightened around me and I laughed this time, only to be confronted by his pout.

“Baekhyun, we can’t swim naked.”

“Why not?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Because...I don’t know. We’re out in the open.” I shrugged.

“Babe,” He moved so his body was basically on top of mine. “Nobody’s here to see you except for me. Besides, anybody would be lucky as hell to see your body.” I blushed and he leaned down to kiss me. My hands traveled up his arms to grip his shoulders.

One of his hands supported his weight on the mattress while the other was slowly sliding under the t-shirt I took from him. His lips weren’t leaving mine anytime soon, so I just let him do what he wanted. I gasped against his lips when his hand squeezed my breast before gently brushing his fingertips over my nipple.

“Mm, did you like that princess?” He took my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it gently before releasing it again. His fingers continued to tease my nipple.

“Don’t tease me.” I whined, feeling the wetness pooling in my panties.

“Would the idea of me fucking you in the water serve to convince you?” He asked, peppering my jawline and my neck with kisses. I tried clenching my thighs together, but one of his legs prevented me from doing so.

“Baek -”

“C’mon baby, come swim with me.” He nibbled on my earlobe. “I promise I’ll make it worth your time.” My skin felt hot, like one spark and my body would burst into flames. His hand slid out of the shirt and he lifted his body from mine.

When I whined, he laughed.

“I’ll be outside. If you want me, you know where to find me.” He grabbed the door handle before turning to face me again. “Oh, and you’re not allowed to touch yourself. I’ll punish you.” He closed the door behind him, leaving me sitting there with my mouth agape. He was trying to kill me.

After about five minutes, the need proved to be too much for me. I shed my clothes and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. I walked outside and saw Baekhyun on his own towel. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed, his hand wrapped around his hard cock tightly.

“I don’t have much patience.” His voice was rough. “Come sit on my cock, princess.” I walked to him quickly, still blushing when he pulled the towel out of my grip. He scanned my body and threw the towel to the side.

He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, my core rubbing against his member. Tingling sensations drifted through my body, lifting my hips to line him up with my entrance. The breath caught in my throat when his tip slid across my slit. Just as I was about to sink down on him, he gripped my hips tightly, not allowing me to move.

“Ask nicely.” He smirked at me, his thumbs rubbing the skin of my hips.

“Baekhyun, please let me ride you.” It came out more distressed than I wanted it to. “I need you.” His hands on my hips pulled me down slowly, the tip of his cock sliding in agonizingly slow. I gripped onto his shoulders, ready for the sudden stretch I usually got when he thrusted inside me. Much to my surprise, he moaned as he pulled me down slowly on his cock. Once he was sheathed inside me, I moaned and buried my head in his neck.

“I have fucked you too much for you to still be this tight.” He growled in my ear. I began to grind my hips slowly against his, small moans escaping my mouth. His lips travelled to my collarbone, nipping it and sucking on it to leave a mark.

It was hard to describe the feeling of him inside me, all I could call it was euphoria. He rocked his hips with mine. I gasped when he flipped us over, not leaving me as he gently placed my body against the ground. His dark eyes were glazed over with lust, I could feel him throbbing inside me.

“Fuck me.” I moaned. It was definitely a command, but he must’ve ignored it for today. He started thrusting, the sound of skin slapping against skin and our moans echoed through the air. His hips were moving impossibly fast as his lips focused on my neck, making sure every inch of skin was covered with a dark mark.

“I think I’m fucking addicted to you.” He gasped against my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tightly, digging my nails in. He hit my g-spot, my body arching into his as I felt the familiar feeling of my orgasm approaching me. He reached one hand in between us, rubbing circles on my clit.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” I whined, tightening my grip. “Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He bit down on my shoulder gently and hit my g-spot once more, my body spasming against his as I hit my high. My walls clenching hard around him was what made him curse loudly, his hips bucking wildly as his warm cum shot into me.

We both caught our breath before he slid out of me. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips. He sat on his knees before he slid his arms under me and picked me up. I squealed and he laughed, walking towards the water. He stopped when he was waist deep in the water before he tossed me into the water, the cold pricking at my skin as went under the surface.

When I came back up, he was laughing at me. I splashed him and he pouted before practically waddling towards me. He held onto my arm and pulled me close to him. He cupped my cheeks with his hands before he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were surprisingly soft against mine.

“I want to stay here with you forever.” He hummed against my lips. The word forever almost made me tense up - there was no way he meant that. What _were_ we doing? I had a feeling that it didn’t even matter because I would always go back to him. I loved him and at this point, I was sure there was nothing that could change that.

We spent hours on the beach and in the water. By the time we went inside for good, the sun was setting. I was tired but not enough to actually sleep, so Baekhyun and I just laid together on the couch (after putting clothes on).

The way he said ‘forever’ so easily still plagued my mind. Why was I letting it bother me? Did he really know how long forever really was? It sounds self explanatory, but you can’t promise yourself to someone like that. What if he was just getting my hopes up?

“Are you alright?” He asked, tightening his grip on me. “You seem off.”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” I replied simply, hoping he wouldn’t ask anymore questions even though I knew he would - he was Baekhyun after all.

“About?”

“Forever.” I shrugged.

“What about it?” He asked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

“...Did you mean it?” It came out quieter than I wanted it to, but I was nervous. What if I was right, and he didn’t want me in a long term sense?

“Of course I did.” He chuckled. “I love being with you and I love you. I don’t want to look back in a few years and regret anything, so I’m being honest with you now.” He paused. “I’m so in love with you and I’m genuinely terrified that you’re gonna get sick of me.” My heart skipped a beat.

“Baekhyun,” I waited a second before continuing. “I could never get sick of you. I’m in love with you too.” My throat was dry, I was extremely scared to tell him the truth, it’d proven to be a problem with other people in the past, but surely he was different. My heart told me he was different.

“And...one day…” He leaned closer to me. “One day, I’m gonna ask you to marry me.” That time, my body did tense. He rubbed my side. “I don’t know when or how, and I can’t guarantee it’ll be soon, but it’ll happen if you stay with me. I want to be able to prove to you that I’m so desperately in love with you that I can’t live without you first.”

“B-but _why_?” I frowned. “You could have anyone.”

“Because.” He stated. “You’re the one who made me realize that love isn’t all that bad in the first place.”


	11. Part 11

It was now almost two weeks into our vacation. We were once again at the airport, reluctantly leaving behind the island of Chios. Of course, the actual vacation was nowhere near over, at least that’s what Baekhyun had said. Leave it to him to make something extraordinary even more extraordinary.

“Are you sure you have everything?” He asked, searching around the little cabin for anything either of us could’ve left behind.

“I have all my stuff.” I told him. “Do you think you’re missing something?”

“Well…no. I just like to make sure.” He shrugged. He got lost deep in thought for a second before he lifted his head abruptly. “We didn’t wash the sheets.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes we did. Last night.” I reminded him. He sighed in relief and we began to walk towards the door.

“ _Wait_!” Travelling with Baekhyun would never get old.

* * *

The plane ride was a lot shorter. It was only forty five minutes, but Baekhyun opted for this instead of the eleven hour long ferry ride. For now, we were in Athens but he said this wasn’t our last stop as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. This guy had to be crazy, that was the only explanation.

We got off the plane around 1 PM, not getting to the hotel (that was literally nine minutes away) until 3 PM.

“We’ll go out to dinner in a few.” He told me. “Planes make me lazy.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s the plane.” I teased him. He pouted at me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the soft look in his eyes as he looked at me.

“You’re so pretty.” He hummed, a smile spreading across his face. “And nice. And funny.”

“If you want something, all you gotta do is ask.” I nudged his arm playfully and he rose his eyebrow.

“I can’t just tell you all of your amazing qualities? Do I, Byun Baekhyun, always need something?” He mocked being offended. When he saw the look on my face, he nodded. “Okay, okay, you’re right. I want cuddles.” He pulled me towards the hotel bed. I groaned but complied, letting him pull me down with him.

He immediately slung his limbs around me, laying his head on my chest. I chuckled quietly and ran my fingers through his hair. His hand trailed softly against my side. His phone started ringing on the table, a groan escaping his throat.

“C’mon, go get it.” I nudged him. He shook his head, snuggling closer to me.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Baekhyun, that could be important. Go answer it.” I nudged him again. He groaned once more before getting up and answering it.

“I was busy, what do you want?” He grumbled once he answered it. “What do you mean you’re  _here_? Listen, you know I’d do a lot of things for you but this -” I sat up when he walked out of the room.

It was a good twenty minutes before he came back, tossing his phone back on the table. He pouted at me.

“It looks like Jongin’s gonna be here for a while.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why he’s here, but they screwed up his hotel shit so he has to stay with us.”

“You know I don’t mind.” I smiled at him.

“He’s on his way up, but I believe we were interrupted.” He walked back over to the bed and draped himself over me again. I didn’t even bother to look as the door opened. Baekhyun rolled off me and pulled me to his chest.

I didn’t even realize when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, Baekhyun wasn’t there. When I looked at the clock, I realized that it had only been thirty minutes since I fell asleep. I sat up, looking for Baekhyun, but I only found Jongin instead. Great, another encounter with Jongin.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. After his encounter with Baekhyun, he’d learned to not speak much to me, despite his stare he kept on me.

“He didn’t say anything? He just left?”

“He’s out for business.” His glare made me shift uncomfortably. “That’s what he told me. He’ll be a few hours. He says if you don’t want to wait for him to go to dinner to order something. Or he’ll take you when he gets back.” I nodded slowly, standing up and walking towards the fridge to grab a water.

Before I could step that far, I felt Jongin grip my arm and he pulled me to him. I tensed, looking up at him with a frown. There was a look in his eyes that I’d never seen. I usually only saw anger in his eyes but right now it was something else.

“What are you -” I didn’t have time to finish before his lips were against mine. I didn’t hesitate before I pushed him away, but his grip on my arms didn’t loosen.

“There’s gotta be a reason he keeps you around.” He growled quietly, leaning close to my ear. “I just want to find out how good you really are.” My eyes widened and I tried to get away from him.

“Let me go.” I commanded him, attempting to get out of his grip.

“Isn’t this what you’re used to?” He tilted his head, staring into my eyes. “Don’t whores go from one guy to the next?” I looked away from him, no longer having the courage or the strength to look at him anymore.

“Get away from me.” I told him, I was sure my voice was shaky but at this point I couldn’t even tell.

“I don’t think I’m going to do that.” The sternness in his voice was what made the tears gather in my eyes. Was this really about to happen? Jongin was a dick, sure, but he was never like this. I cringed when I felt his lips on my neck. I fought against his grip again and he tightened his fingers around my wrist instead, a cry of pain escaping my mouth.

The door swung open, catching both mine and Jongin’s attention. I saw Baekhyun, but he didn’t look half as angry as I expected he would’ve been. He advanced towards Jongin, shoving him away from me.

“I told you that if she said no that you had to stop.” Baekhyun held me behind him. Once his words sunk in, it was almost like my heart broke. He  _knew_  what Jongin was doing. Without much hesitation, I pulled my arm from his grasp as well.

He turned to me, concern laced in his eyes, I couldn’t believe that I almost believed that he really cared for me. I felt the tears fall past my eyes and Baekhyun’s face immediately softened as he walked towards me.

“No.” I stepped back. “Stay away from me.”

“Wha - babe -”

“ _No._ ” I repeated. “Y-you let him do that to me on  _purpose_  and you think that’s  _okay?_ ”

“That’s not what happened! I was trying to prove to him that you -”

“And the best fucking way you had was this? I was fucking  _terrified_!” I yelled at him. His jaw dropped a little.

He walked closer to me and I took another step back, running into the bedside table. The lamp on it fell off and even on the carpeted floor it shattered. I flinched at the sound and Baekhyun’s eyes were wide.

“Do you think I’m some kind of  _toy_?” I asked him, almost unable to see him because of the tears that formed there. “I fucking trusted you, and you did this! I knew you thought the same things he did, I’m so fucking stupid.”

I went to walk towards the door and cringed when his fingers wrapped around my wrist. I looked at him, feeling my whole body shake in the presence of the two of them. One I had expected this from, but  _Baekhyun?_

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I-I’m going home.” I told him, once again jerking my arm from his grasp. “I can’t be with you if you don’t trust me, or if you let your friends do that shit, that’s not fucking okay. Don’t expect me to be waiting for you when you get back.”

I turned towards the door, avoiding both their glances as I grabbed my phone and I left. I didn’t need anything else - it was technically all his anyway. I slammed the door behind me, knowing that I had to leave. There was no way I could look at Baekhyun the same way again after this.

At this point, I felt uncomfortable in my own skin as I remembered everything I’d given to Baekhyun, everything I’d done with Baekhyun - all when he never trusted me to begin with.

It made me sick.

I was done.


	12. Part 12

Byun Baekhyun was like a drug. He tainted my blood and fucked with my mind until I truly believed he was good for me; that he was  _helping_  me. Then the cold reality hit - he was destroying me. Piece by piece, slowly but surely, my mind deteriorated as fast as the relationship ended.

I had seemingly started over - it had been a month since I began living with Yubin. I got a job at the small restaurant at the corner and even through all the negatives, at least Yubin and I finally fulfilled our dreams of living together one day.

I told her what happened and how Baekhyun just didn’t seem to understand what he did wrong. She was  _pissed_. I’d never seen my best friend so mad. She knew everything about me - my hardships, my struggles, and as I told her the story, she frowned as she looked at me.

“Haven’t you been through enough?” She scoffed. As I was working through my shift, I continued to think about her words. She was right, I’d been through a lot and what made this whole situation even more shitty than it already was, was the fact that Baekhyun _knew_. He knew I’d struggled and he knew I had gone through hardships but for some reason he was perfectly okay with letting Jongin bring up my past.

“(Y/N), you okay?” My co-worker’s hand on my shoulder shook me from my trance. His name was Yoongi and his hair was jet black, royal blue streaks hidden beneath it. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, just thinking.” My co-workers all knew who I was - they’d seen me with Baekhyun multiple times both on social media (which had all been deleted, at least from my accounts) and on television, since Baekhyun hardly got any privacy.

They’d even made sure to cover my early arrival back, noting that Baekhyun wasn’t with me. Of course, they didn’t ask questions but it was easy to see that something had gone wrong for me to leave Greece two weeks earlier than planned.

“I’ll finish cleaning if you want. There’s only an hour until closing, I doubt anyone’s going to come in.” He offered. I smiled at him and nodded, thanking him before heading out. I found myself idling at the booth, wondering how my life had changed so drastically within a few weeks. I played with my nails when I heard the door chime open. I stood and looked who it was immediately rolling my eyes and sitting back down.

“Before you decide you hate me, can we just talk?” He asked. I would’ve taken Baekhyun over Jongin, of all people. Why the hell was it  _always_  Jongin?

“I already decided I hated you a long ass time ago. Please get out. And don’t you dare tell Baekhyun because I will disappear again.” I told him. He nodded slowly, sitting across from me. I really didn’t want to talk to him. Actually, that was an understatement.

“Baekhyun won’t know you’re here. You think he comes to this part of town?” He scoffed, messing with his suit jacket. “Anyway, I came here to apologize. I know you think that Baekhyun doesn’t care about you. The only reason he did that was to prove to me that you loved him. Your reaction proved to me more than that little experiment ever could.”

“Did you really expect me to - with  _you_?” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “Baekhyun means a lot to me but I don’t think I could ever look at him the same again, whether it was his idea or not.” I wasn’t about to tell him that I missed Baekhyun.

“I wouldn’t be too sure he wants you back.” Jongin shrugged, making my eyes snap up to his. He continued. “A week later he was bringing some chick home with him.” My heart fell into my stomach as it flipped. I couldn’t find any signs that he was lying to me.

“That’s…good for him.” I shrugged, attempting to pretend that his words didn’t bother me. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“I’m not done -”

“Yeah, you are.” It was Yoongi’s voice. “I don’t know who you are, but when she says she’s done, that means she’s done. Get out.” The scowl on Jongin’s face said it all. I stood from the booth and walked over to Yoongi. I’d only know him for a few weeks, but the way he put himself in front of me almost made me feel safe.

“I’m not someone you want to mess with.” Jongin replied starkly. “You know you’re defending a whore, right?”

“Who cares?” Yoongi snapped at him. “It’s her body, she can do whatever she wants with it, but that doesn’t mean you can. She’s not a piece of meat. Now get the fuck out before I call the police.”

“Poor kid,” Jongin smirked. “You think threats like that affect me. News flash, when you have money like I do, police aren’t exactly a worry.” Yoongi didn’t have time to say anything else before Jongin was walking out of the door.

It was silent for a few minutes; I couldn’t exactly figure out what to say. I’d have to tell him everything now. My throat was dry, like the liquid had gone to my eyes instead. I was attempting to blink back the tears, everything coming back to me at once. When he turned to look at me, he pulled me towards the bar counter. I sat on one of the stools, still not making any noise.

“Who was that?” He asked softly, getting me a glass of water. I took a sip of it, feeling it begin to wash away at the lump in my throat.

“That was Kim Jongin. One of the reasons I left Baekhyun.” I told him, looking into the cup. “He’s a real asshole.”

“I heard.” Yoongi replied. “You know, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but I’m definitely here if you want to vent.”

“I’m okay, I think. I kind of expected Baekhyun to be with other girls by now. He’s not exactly discreet with any of the things he does.” I chuckled sadly. “I miss him, more than I should, but that wasn’t my life anyways. I wasn’t ever supposed to be like him.”

“If someone really loves you, they won’t make you change for them.”

* * *

I drove home that night with Yoongi’s words echoing over and over again in my mind. He asked for my number and I gladly gave it to him, not even hesitating to answer positively. I was grateful to him - he’d gotten Jongin to leave. I was certain he’d be back, but until then, I was safe.

Of course it hurt me that Baekhyun had moved on so fast, however, I expected it. For someone who was trying to tell me he was in love with me, it sure didn’t take him long to get over me. I rolled my eyes at myself to make the gathering tears go away.

I’d shed too many tears over this.

He wasn’t worth it, and now I was beginning to realize that Yoongi was more than right - if Baekhyun _truly_  loved me, as he said, then he wouldn’t have made me become like him. I didn’t _lie_ , that’s not who I was. I really missed playing dress up with Baekhyun. I missed  _Baekhyun._

My nights with him still haunted my memories, especially the ones where he confessed his love - the three seemingly simple words slipped from his lips like poison, so easily infecting me and making em believe him. But no, he didn’t love  _me_ , he loved how he  _felt._

It was great spending time with Yubin, despite everything going on with my life. I told her about what happened that night and she was practically fuming, she almost seemed as if she hated Jongin and Baekhyun. I couldn’t blame her, if we swapped positions I’d be pissed off too.

Sure, Baekhyun had texted me a lot, even some came earlier today. He pleaded with me to come back to him, or just to come see him. For someone who had already been sleeping with other girls, he sure made himself seem innocent. As time went by, the texts became less frequent, like he was giving up.

 _Good._  But why did it hurt so much?

Because I’d gotten my heart broken.

Because I so easily trusted a man who had no idea what love was.

Baekhyun had no grip on reality, hell, he didn’t even know who he was. You can’t have a grip on reality if you don’t have a grip on yourself. That’s common knowledge - Baekhyun was just insensible at this point. Or maybe, he knew what he was doing and he was just playing me all along, using this love thing as a decoy to make me stay so he wouldn’t have to get married.

The thought made me laugh bitterly as I parked my car. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car and went to Yubin’s apartment. I entered, finding it oddly quiet. She must’ve been sleeping. I only just realized how late it was - Yoongi and I must’ve talked for hours.

I went into my bedroom, falling on the soft bed that was nothing compared to how Baekhyun’s was. I found myself comparing everything to Baekhyun. I just wished he would get out of my mind. I had no control over my thoughts about him anymore.

“Baekhyun…” I whispered quietly, even though I knew nobody would hear me. “I miss you.”

* * *

I didn’t want to get up the next day. The encounter with Jongin had drained me more than I thought it had. I called in at work just so I could mope today. It was my first ‘sick day’ since I’d begun working there.

Yubin went to work, making sure that I was okay before she went. Despite that I wasn’t, I told her that I was. That was my main defense - I hid my emotions from everyone because it was easier. I began to wonder what I had done wrong in life to deserve this complete and utter desolation.

When my phone rang with Baekhyun’s name flashing across the screen, I froze. Did I answer it? Did I let it ring, decline it early? I rolled my eyes, I was being childish. No matter what, this was still Baekhyun and I still loved him. Of course I was going to answer the damn phone. But then, I paused.  _Why was I always giving in to Baekhyun?_

I hesitated, and eventually the ring tone stopped and his call was sent to voicemail. I thought back to when I talked with Yoongi; he’d made many good points and maybe…maybe I would listen to him. Maybe I would save myself from the fire that was Baekhyun.

> _“You know, it’s okay to miss him, right?” Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You wouldn’t be human if you didn’t. But, you’ve just got to remember that what he did wasn’t okay. He let his friend force himself on you - if he can do stupid shit like that, he can do it again.”_

The notification for a voicemail buzzed popped up on my phone. I knew that I shouldn’t listen to it, but it was Baekhyun. I missed Baekhyun, I missed his voice. I played the voicemail, and before he even said anything understandable, I knew he was beyond drunk.

> _“Come back to me. I miss you so much, fuck, I can’t think straight anymore. I’ve never been in love before, but now I know what it’s like and you’re just going to leave me?” There was a bitter laugh. “I’m tired, you know that? I’m tired of trying to prove to you that I love you. I’ve never had slow sex in my damn life, but I heard that it’s a symbol of love or some shit. I fucking miss you! This isn’t fair! Fuck, I still remember the sound of your laugh and how soft your skin is. And the way we kissed like we had all the time in the world - fuck, I need you, don’t you see that? I’m going crazy. I’ve cried so much. My fucking dick got hard and I cried because you weren’t here to help me. What the fuck is wrong with me? What kind of guy cries when his d -”_

I turned it off, not willing to listen to him rant for the next three minutes. I put my phone down on my bedside table and curled into my blanket, hoping that I would be able to just forget him for a little bit; at least enough to sleep.


	13. Part 13

“C’mon let me listen to it.” Yoongi held his hand out, gesturing towards my phone. I shook my head, not willing to let him listen to Baekhyun rant about his dick. I slid my phone into my pocket and he sighed.

“Absolutely not.” I told him, point my finger. “Baek’s a mess. He ranted about his dick.” I laughed and Yoongi’s eyes widened.

“Now I’ve gotta hear it.” He insisted, following as I continued to walk. Yoongi stopped in front of a smoothie place and practically pulled me into it, a squeal of surprise escaping my lips before I followed him. We both ordered smoothies before we continued walking around.

We had planned for a while that we were going to meet up at the mall, it was nice out today so we decided to go. We talked seemingly endlessly for as long as we walked. I hadn’t planned on spending much money, but Yoongi wanted to go so I agreed.

My phone rang in my pocket and once I looked at it, I was more than confused. Why was Baekhyun calling me? Yoongi saw it and told me to answer it. I gave him a look but he just nodded at me.

“You answered.” Baekhyun’s voice sighed as I accepted his call.

“Yeah, I’m kind of busy right now.” I replied bluntly. “Why are you calling me?”

“I miss you.” He told me.

“I’m sure you do.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. What Jongin told me was burned into my thoughts and now I would never be able to look at Baekhyun the same, not when he moved on so easily.

“I really do.” His voice softened. “Are you with Yubin?”

“No, I’m with Yoongi. Not that it’s any of your business. What do you want?” I wanted an excuse to hang up on him but did I really need one. I sat down on the bench by the street and Yoongi followed. There was a slight pause before Baekhyun continued.

“Who’s Yoongi?” His voice was quiet, insecure.

“Yoongi’s Yoongi.” I heard Yoongi bite back a laugh and I nudged his arm. He put his hands up in mock surrender before he leaned back against the bench, taking a sip from his smoothie.

“I know who Yoongi is.” Baekhyun’s voice was suddenly cold. “Have you already moved on? It’s only been a month and a half.” At that point, I laughed.

“Please, we both know that you’ve already had multiple girls in your house.” I scoffed. “Besides, how do you even know who Yoongi is?”

“I - Jongin -”

“Goodbye, Baekhyun.” I heard him attempt to say something but I cut him off by hanging up the phone. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before turning and smiling at Yoongi.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. He’s just…agitating.” My phone began to ring in my hand again and I sighed. I looked at it and saw Yubin’s name flashing on the screen.

“Why is Baekhyun outside my apartment?”

* * *

Yoongi insisted on accompanying me to the apartment to confront Baekhyun. I slammed my car door shut and walked up to the car that more than obviously belonged to Baekhyun. He opened the door and stood out of the car. It’d been so long since I saw him in person that I was almost intimidated. But then again, I knew Baekhyun. His hard exterior was nothing.

His eyes travelled behind me to the other man walking up behind me. I crossed my arms over my chest and Yoongi put his hand on my shoulder. Baekhyun mimicked my stance, his eyes cold despite all the things I knew about him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, my voice void of any emotion.

“I came to see you since you refuse to talk over the phone.” Baekhyun shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Yoongi. Yoongi was barely taller than Baekhyun, but just by the way Baekhyun was looking at him, I knew that if they fought, Yoongi wouldn’t have any trouble winning.

“Yeah, the point of that was because I didn’t want to see you.” I shifted away from Yoongi and eyed Baekhyun, who finally looked at me instead of Yoongi.

“Then you should’ve let me talk.” Baekhyun had never acted this way towards me, but what could I expect? Of course he was going to do this now. He nodded towards Yoongi. “You sleeping with him too?” The question barely affected me, I was expecting it.

“So what if I am?” I tilted my head at him and his eyes widened in surprise. I raised my eyebrow at him. “Since when is it your business? We’re not together anymore.”

“Can we just talk alone for -”

“So now you want to talk alone?” I snapped back. “No. Yoongi and I are going inside and you’re leaving.”

“Yoongi isn’t going in there.” Baekhyun scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Says who?” I questioned. I grabbed Yoongi’s hand and led him towards the apartment building.

“Wait, just…talk to me for a few minutes. Please, you can leave after if you want and you don’t ever have to talk to me again but I…need to tell you things.” The words almost made it seem like he was begging at this point. I glanced at Yoongi and he gave me a small nod. He went inside the apartment building to wait for me and I walked closer to Baekhyun.

“You have five minutes.” I agreed to sit in the back of the car with him. We sat down and he grabbed my hand.

“I know you’re beyond pissed off at me and I didn’t understand at first but now I do. I’m so sorry I let him do that to you without even…thinking of the repercussions of any of my choices. I just thought there was no way you’d ever leave me and now that you have I…I don’t know what to do. And I miss you so much I feel like I’m going insane. Can we try again? For a little bit?” The hopeful gleam in his eyes was making my heart melt and I hated to admit how much I missed him.

“Baek…that’s going to be so bad for both of us…” I said quietly, unsure how to tell him anything else.

“Just -” He cut himself off by kissing me, the kiss was soft but urgent, like he was trying to prove something. I surprisingly kissed him back, fading into what I remembered. His fingers grasped my arms, pulling me as close to him as I could get. I gripped his shoulders.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I easily let his tongue invade my mouth. Being submissive to him was almost a second nature at this point, I couldn’t help but give into him. He pulled me over his lap so I was straddling him. I bit down softly on his bottom lip, pulling it before releasing it.

“Fuck, I missed you.” He groaned, grabbing my hips and helping me grind on his growing bulge. My heart was pounding in my chest - what was I doing? I didn’t care.

“Baek, we can’t -”

“Like hell we can’t.” He said lowly, his eyes darkened with lust. “I haven’t been inside you for a month and a half and I swear I’m fucking getting withdrawals.” His lips attacked mine again and this time I had no complaints. I reached for the buttons on his shirt, not wanting to waste any time since my friends were waiting for me.

“Then we have to be fast.” I breathed against his neck and his hips thrusted up a little.

“Oh, sweetheart, we both know how fast I can go.” He pulled at the button on my jeans until it popped open, then he wasted no time in pushing them down along with my panties. His pants were next to go, his hard cock springing from his boxers with a whine from him as he pushed them down his legs.

“Baek,” I whispered in his neck, feeling his tip brush against my slit. He teased me a bit, sliding in a little only to pull himself away.

“It’s like it’s fucking impossible to cum without you.” He growled lowly, sending a chill down my spine before he helped me slide down on his cock. I cried out before I covered my mouth quickly. The stretch was almost too much, but Baekhyun was already thrusting up by the time I could even process any thoughts.

The car was filled with low, quiet moans and the sounds of him thrusting inside my wetness. I dug my nails into the fabric of his jacket, small whimpers and whines escaping my throat as he thrusted into me.

I’d almost forgotten how good it felt to be with Baekhyun, this refresher would probably be regretted but right now I didn’t care. I missed him and I missed how he made me feel. I started moving my hips, adding more pleasure for both of us. He groaned in my ear and delivered a smack to my ass. I cursed under my breath.

It felt like it had just begun, yet the feeling of my orgasm was approaching me faster than I would’ve liked. I rutted my hips against him and he threw his head back against the seat, his eyes clenched closed.

He slid into my g-spot and I fell against his chest, my high taking me over as I rocked slowly on Baekhyun’s cock to ride out my orgasm. He bit his lip and I felt him twitch inside me.

“Oh, fuck,” His sounds were louder than they’d ever been before. “Fuck, you feel so good.” And with that, I felt him cum buried deep inside me. The two of us regained our breath before I lifted myself off of him and pulled my panties and my jeans back up, buttoning them.

There were zero words spoken between the two of us as we fixed ourselves. I had already begun to regret my decision, but it didn’t matter anymore. What’s done was done and nothing was going to change it or our past. My heart still yearned for Baekhyun, and that’s the only reason I still gave in so easily.

“I’m sorry.” The sound of his own regret was evident as his voice. I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what he really meant. He wasn’t sorry. He never was. He was Byun Baekhyun, he never  _had_  to be.

“No you’re not.” I almost laughed but within the tension, it was impossible. I turned around and reached towards the door handle. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and he turned me to look at him.

“Yes I am.” The reply was simple, but it was enough. “Just one more chance, I’ll get down on my knees and fucking beg you if I have to. I miss you. Take some time and think about it.”

I nodded slowly, turning away from him once more before I exited the car and entered my reality.


	14. Part 14

I missed Baekhyun. There was no denying how much I did. However, I was mad at myself for giving into him so easily. What was that? It was a few hours until Yoongi left, leaving me with Yubin. Yubin knew something was wrong.

“What’d he say?” Yubin asked.

“Not much.” I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair. “I miss him.” She gave me a sympathetic look. It wasn’t that it disgusted me to receive sympathy, but I definitely didn’t want it right now.

I wouldn’t say I moped for the next few days, but I moped for the next few days. I decided that today I would just show up at his building and we’d have an adult conversation. That involved nothing else. I was  _determined_. I was stronger than my feelings for him.

I should’ve been indifferent when I saw that he had a different secretary, the thought of the other one shouldn’t have pissed me off anymore. I walked right past her, not waiting for her or anyone else to say something as I walked towards Baekhyun’s office.

I put my hand on the door handle, scared to twist it open. What if he was with one of his friends? I shook the thought from my head, walking into the room. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. He looked up at me through his glasses before pulling them off and setting them on his desk.

“I didn’t think I’d see you here.” He said, his eyes void of any emotion.

“I didn’t think I’d come here.” I shrugged, feeling almost uncomfortable under his strong gaze once again.

“Does this mean you’re coming back to me?” His eyebrow raised slightly and I bit back a laugh. Did he really think it was going to be that easy?

“Not quite.” I moved and sat in the chair across from him. “You like business, don’t you? Let’s discuss.”

“A month away from me and you’re challenging me? Sweetheart, that’s  _bad_.” A small smirk played on his lips and I almost recoiled.  _No_. I wasn’t going to let him win this time.

“I don’t belong to you. I never did.” I could see that my response took him off guard. “Baekhyun, why do you want me back?”

“Because I love you.” The words slid so easily and emotionlessly from his lips that it was hard to believe. “There’s not a moment I’m not thinking about you and never in a million years did I believe a girl would have me like this.”

“And I don’t believe you.”

“Why?”

“Because you seem to like apologizing with your dick.” The silence after that was deafening. I looked right at him, my face completely straight as I finally realized that I  _could do this_. I could stay away from him. I could  _win_.

“I think it’s safe to say that if a man’s dick loves a girl, so does the man.” He raised his eyebrow but I refused to show any emotions. Not today.

“That’s not true.” I scoffed. “You’re an obvious example. You don’t want me because you love me, you want me for sex. That was the deal, after all.” His eyes narrowed slightly and I couldn’t tell if it was a flicker of hurt or agitation dancing in his eyes.

“I’ve tried over and over again to prove to you that I love you. It’s come to the point where it’s on  _you_  for not believing -”

“For not believing the man that said his friend could fucking feel me up even if I said no?” I snapped, unable to hold back the pent up anger. “Or for not believing the man that can’t apologize for fucking up without mentioning his dick or sex?”

“Because I don’t  _know what I’m doing_!” He yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him, standing from his chair. The abrupt action made me flinch and look away from him.

“Sit down, Baek-”

“No, I can’t fucking take this anymore!” His hand flew randomly, a stack of papers falling to the floor slowly, as if they were mocking him. “I-I don’t do this fucking relationship thing, I’ve told you so many times that I didn’t know. I don’t  _know_  what’s not okay! I don’t know what you want, you have to  _talk_  to me, not leave!”

“I didn’t feel safe anymore, Baekhyun.” I attempted to say calmly, but the way he was acting almost  _scared_  me. “You want me to stay? Prove it.”

“ _How_?” His eyebrows were furrowed. “I just…don’t _fucking_  know.” He ran his fingers through his hair before he turned towards the window and walked towards it, placing his palms on the sill as he attempted to calm down.

“I-I don’t know, stand up for me maybe?” I felt the tears well in my eyes and I hoped my voice wasn’t shaky. “Instead of telling Jongin that I wasn’t some whore who slept with every guy that she could, you told him it was perfectly okay to feel me up. I felt  _violated_ , Baek, you don’t know how  _hard_  it is to live with this burden.”

“I’ve _tried_ to understand.” He sighed, turning to face me again. “You won’t tell me anything. I can’t take the burden away from you, but at least give me the opportunity to take some of the weight off your shoulders.”

“Baek…” There was nothing else left to say. He walked over to me and held his hand out, looking into my eyes as he waited for me to take his hand. He helped me stand and he pulled me close to him. I tensed before he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “You don’t have to believe me, but I love you. I’ve missed you so much.” I missed Baekhyun, the way he laughed, everything about him. I missed just spending time with him.

Once again, my walls that I’d worked so hard to build up had fallen down faster than the last time. At the time, I didn’t care. I just hoped that this time would be different, as I hoped for the other times before that as well.

“I love you too.” I said quietly, feeling a tear slip from my eye. He pulled away from the hug, cupping my face with his hands, his finger quickly brushing away the drop before he leaned down and kissed me softly.

“Let’s go home.”


	15. Part 15

I continued to live with Yubin, slowly allowing Baekhyun back into my life. He agreed to take it slow this time and do it right, but it didn’t ease my nerves. Tonight would be the third date we were going on in two weeks. This side of Baekhyun wasn’t exactly new, but it definitely wasn’t the side I was approached with.

Right now, he sat across from me in the booth, a small smile on his face as he looked at me. I couldn’t help but smile back, his smile was infectious and everyone knew that. When I raised my eyebrow at him, the smile widened.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” He took a sip from his wine. “You mesmerize me, you know that?”

“Thank you.” I looked down at my own wine glass, attempting to hide the evident smile. “But if anyone’s mesmerizing, it’s you.”

“That’s arguable.” He gave a slight shake of his head but he never took his eyes away from me. I didn’t quite remember how, but he ended up on the same side of the booth as me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I didn’t mind it. There was no way I was going to tell him to stop anyways. It had become quite evident over time that I was obviously weak when it came to Baekhyun. I always wanted to do whatever I could to make him happy, but was that  _love_?

It was after the date as we were preparing to leave that I realized how much he’d changed in a short period of time. It seemed as if he was perfectly okay without having sex for the past three weeks; he’d barely kiss me without apologizing afterwards.

No, that wasn’t what I wanted, but at least it showed he cared, right? Maybe he was serious about me. Maybe he truly was sorry and he really did love me…but what kind of love was it? The two of us got into his car and he made his way towards Yubin’s to drop me off. Yubin was with her boyfriend tonight, which meant an empty apartment for me. Empty and lonely.

He walked me to my door, wrapping his arms around me as he prepared to say goodbye. I bit down on my bottom lip, contemplating the words that came out of my mouth next carefully. He kissed me softly after that and that was the moment I decided.

“Baekhyun,” I waited until he looked at me with a soft smile. “Do you…do you want to come in?” His smile dropped and his body tensed as his eyes widened.

“A-and spend the night?” He sounded nervous. Byun Baekhyun was never nervous.

“Well, yeah.” I blushed. “If you don’t want to, that’s oka-”

“Oh no, no that’s not it.” He jumped in quickly. “Of course I want to, you drive me crazy, but I don’t want you to think that sex is what I want you for.” He, admittedly, was adorable as of right now. The worried look on his face said more than his words did, however. He was genuinely wanting to wait if that’s what I wanted.

“I know that’s not it now, Baek.” I replied quietly. I moved closer to him, feeling him relax. “I’ve missed you.”

“Fuck,” He groaned quietly, taking a sharp intake of breath. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. Shit, I’m already hard, how do you do this shit to me?” His words almost made me laugh as I turned to unlock the door.

As soon as I got the door unlocked, Baekhyun passed me and pulled me with him, kissing me sweetly and kicking the door closed behind him. I smiled into the kiss and once it broke, I brought him into my room.

“Baby, I need you to be a good girl for me. Can you do that?” He asked me, sitting on his knees between my legs, the dress riding up dangerously far.

“Anything for you.” I barely had time to say that before his lips were on mine again, the jacket of his suit flying across the room.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He hummed against my lips. “It’s all about you tonight, beautiful.” His words sent chills down my spine as his fingers found the zipper of my dress, his muscles flexing beneath the white shirt that covered his body. He looked up to smirk at me before he lowered himself so his head was in between my legs. His hands trailed gently along my thighs as he looked up at me.

He pulled his shirt from his body before he lowered himself down, sliding my panties down quickly. His tongue suddenly against my core made me cry out. One of his hands held my hips down as the other teased my entrance. I gripped his hair between my fingers, his tongue flicking my clit like his life depended on it.

He flattened his tongue against me before his lips wrapped around my clit and sucked hard on it, my body arching into his. His finger swirled around my entrance before dipping inside slowly and a loud moan escaped my mouth. It’d been so long since I felt him pleasure me like this.

He thrusted his finger inside me at an agonizingly slow pace, his tongue contrasting that. My body was overrun with what he was doing to me, completely void of any other thoughts. I needed more. I needed  _him_.

“Baek,” I moaned. “I need you.” He nearly growled against my core and I whined loudly, bucking my hips up into his face. He added a second finger and picked up his pace, matching his tongue with his fingers.

“You’re so tight on my fingers, princess.” He said hoarsely before kissing my swollen clit. “You always take everything I give you so well.” I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach and Baekhyun knew. I didn’t need to tell him, he just attached his mouth to my clit again. A long moan fell from my lips as I reached my high on Baekhyun’s fingers. I squirmed around and he rubbed the skin of my hips to help me calm down.

I reached behind my back to undo my bra, watching as Baekhyun fumbled with his pants. His boxers were tented and had a wet spot in the middle of them, and as soon as Baek pulled them down, he groaned in relief. His hard cock bounced against his stomach and he looked over my body once more.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, clearly using all of his self control to stop himself from touching his cock. This was a new Baekhyun. I liked this new Baekhyun.

“Yes.” I nodded affirmatively, watching as he lowered himself closer to me. I felt his tip pressing against my entrance and I sighed until I felt his lips against mine. He bit down lightly on my bottom lip as he pushed himself inside me slowly. My jaw dropped and I gripped tightly onto his shoulders, waiting to get used to Baekhyun.

“Just tell me when.” His voice was strained and he buried his head in my neck, kissing and nipping at my skin. His chest shuddered because of his abnormal breathing. I felt the slight sting of the stretch fade away and I thrusted my hips up to his, a quiet moan leaving my lips.

“Move.” That’s exactly what he did. He thrusted into me slowly, breathing heavily against my neck with each thrust.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He said in a wavering voice. “I love you so fucking much, holy shit.” His hips bucked unintentionally and we both cried out loudly. His tip pressed into my g-spot and I cursed loudly, bringing his lips to mine.

“Fuck, right there.” I whispered against his lips, feeling him buck into my g-spot once again. He grabbed one of my legs, wrapping it around his waist. He thrusted into me at a steady pace, pressing hard into my sweet spot each time.

“You’re getting tighter, princess, are you gonna cum for me?” He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled it, not stopping his thrusting. “Cum on me. It’s been so long.” His words sent me over the edge, the coil tightening in my stomach until it burst and I held onto Baekhyun like he was my lifeline.

He bucked his hips wildly to help me ride out my high and then it wasn’t long after that that his warm cum filled me. The two of us breathed heavily as he kissed all over my face, pulling out only after he was done.

“Uh, Baek.” I said timidly. “I haven’t been seeing the birth control doctor -”

“Sh, it’s okay.” He shrugged. “We’ll get that morning after thing. In the morning. Just cuddle me right now.” I let myself forget for right now. He pulled me close to him and nuzzled into my neck, making me giggle.

“It’s been awhile.”

“I’m not letting you go this time.” He told me definitely. “I’ll do better this time. I promise.”


	16. Part 16

“This is becoming ridiculous.” Baekhyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You really won’t move back in with me?”

“Baek,” I sighed. “It’s not that easy. You saw how it ended last time. It was too much.” I touched his arm gently and he pouted at me, pulling me close to him. Last night was the first night I’d spent at his house since I’d left in the first place.

“Baby, it’ll be so much better than before.” He whined. “Think about all the things we could do if you lived here again.” I chuckled quietly when his hands reached down and squeezed my ass gently.

“It’s not smart.” I hummed, wrapping my arms around his back. “Maybe in a few months, but it’s just not a good idea right now.” He whined and buried his head into my neck.

“Then at least stay again?” He asked hopefully. “I don’t have to go into work today and I want to spend this free day with you. These are so rare and I really, really want you here all the time.”

“And what are we gonna spend the day doing if I agree to stay here?” I bit my lip, raising my eyebrow at him.

“Oh, first…first I’m gonna fuck you on the counter. Then I’m going to be a good guy and take you out to brunch because I heard that’s what guys do when they’re serious.” At his words, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re crazy.” I smiled, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. He hummed happily before his hands lifted to my hips.

“Crazy for you.” He replied, my heart melting instantly, right there.

“Baekhyun,” I whispered, waiting for his eyes to meet mine. I didn’t even say anything else, I just kept eye contact with him as I got onto my knees in front of him. His hand immediately found the top of my head, playing with my hair gently as an attempt to keep me from seeing his growing arousal.

“I didn’t even have to tell you this time.” He nearly moaned out the words and I hadn’t even touched him yet. He gestured to his pants. “C’mon, baby, suck my cock.” He didn’t have to say that twice. His sweats were tugged off his legs immediately after the words left his mouth, his cock straining against his boxers but not fully hard.

I rubbed him over his boxers, and as soon as I brushed against him I heard his breath hitch. I chuckled before I yanked his boxers down, ready to have him in my mouth for the first time in a month. His hard cock smacked against his stomach, a groan leaving his throat as he threw his head back.

I wrapped my fingers around him, feeling him hardening in my hand as I jerked him off quickly. Small whimpers left his mouth and I knew what he wanted. He wanted my mouth. He looked down at me, his bottom lip in between his teeth as he thrusted his hips forward, urging me to take him into my mouth.

I giggled before I pressed my lips against his tip. He took a deep breath and waited for me. I slid him into my mouth, deciding not to waste any time in sinking my mouth down on him. He cursed under his breath and gripped my hair tightly in between his fingers.

Before I knew it, he was thrusting his cock into my mouth while I attempting to stop myself from gagging on him. I’d forgotten how much his thickness made my jaw ache. His tip pressed against the back of my throat and that time, I couldn’t stop myself from gagging.

“I love it when you choke on my cock.” He growled lowly. “It makes me want to cum down your throat.” He began to thrust faster, and all I wanted was him. My vision blurred with the tears from the lack of oxygen.

His hips slowed to a stop as he pulled out of my mouth, jerking my body up so I would stand. He gripped my thighs, a squeal of surprise leaving my lips as he picked me up and set me on the counter. He lowered his lips to my neck, sucking dark marks there and nipping at the skin.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you.” He growled lowly, pulling my panties down my legs, no more layers separating us except for our shirts.

Without warning, he thrusted deep inside me. I screamed out, in both pain and pleasure as my body nearly fell onto his for support. He rubbed my back through the shirt.

“So fucking tight, babe.” He groaned into my ear. “You squeeze me so fucking tight that I could bust right fucking now.” His voice was low and dangerous. I felt myself adjusting to him as I panted against his neck. The pleasure soon took over, a loud moan escaping my lips at the stretch of having him inside me.

He smirked at the sound before pulling away so his tip barely sat inside me before he slammed back into me. My body arched into his, having next to no time to prepare for his pace. My body was shaking from his touch. The way he brushed against my walls was driving me crazy.

“Oh, God.” He whimpered into my neck, nipping at the skin. “You’re so warm.”

“I’m close.” I warned him, digging my nails into his shoulders.

“Cum for me baby.” His pace was impossibly fast, leaving my body jolting with each thrust. His fingers trailed down to rub my swollen clit, not slowing down his thrusts. I screamed in pleasure, my orgasm slamming into me the hardest it had in a long time.

Soon after, Baekhyun’s warm cum shot inside of me in spurts, sending a chill up my spine as I used his body to support my own. He rubbed my back gently to calm me down, kissing me softly. He pulled out slowly, a whine escaping my lips at the emptiness.

“We’ve really got to get you into that birth control doctor.” He groaned. “If we have to stop and get that damned pill every time, that lady’s gonna think I’m just really irresponsible.” I giggled, sliding off the counter and putting my panties back on before getting two cups from the cupboard. He slid his boxers and sweats up and situated himself before he came over to me.

He kissed my cheek, his arms wrapped around my waist. “You’re too good to me.” He then kissed my shoulder. “You drive me absolutely crazy. Get dressed so we can go get brunch.”

“I need to shower first, your cum doesn’t want to stay inside me today.” I turned around and kissed him, feeling him nearly melt into my kiss.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect.” He whispered. “But never will I let you shower alone. Let me come with you.”

“How do you have so much of a sex drive?” I asked, mocking disbelief. “You could just keep going for hours and hours…”

“That’s right, baby, and one day, when I have some fucking self control around you, I’ll make love to you for  _hours_. You won’t remember anything except my name while I’m touching you.” Now was not the time to get turned on again. Then again, maybe it was. He was wanting round two and showering together already suggested another go.

“Alright, alright.” I sighed. “Let’s go shower.”

* * *

Getting dressed after the shower was a task when Baekhyun was around. I’d gotten as far as my bra and my panties before his arms were wrapped around my waist again, leaning down to kiss my neck.

“Baekhyun,” I grumbled. “I’m gonna kick you out.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” He hummed against my skin. “It’s not my fault. You’re matching and you know I love that.”

“You’ve got the sex drive of a rabbit.” I turned around to face him, seeing him already fully dressed except for his unbuttoned shirt. “How is that even possible?”

“Babe, I don’t know.” He shrugged and shook his head. “I just - I look at you and it like… _ping_.” He stuck his finger straight up in the air and I couldn’t help but laugh, burying my head into his shoulder.

“Ping?”

“If you don’t want my dick to go ping then put your clothes on.” He whined. I nodded, kissing him quickly. I attempted to pull away and he tightened his grip on me, holding me close to him as he kissed me.

He groaned as his hands ran over the hem of my panties.

“I love lace.” He retracted his hands. “You make it so damn hard to sit here. I could just…” He trailed off, turning away from me. “Put your clothes on.” I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing before I slid my shorts and my shirt on.

“Clothes are on.”

“Damn it.”

* * *

“Baekhyun, eat.” I told him, looking from him to his untouched pancakes.

“I’m not hungry.” He whined, not taking his eyes off of me.

“I don’t believe you. Eat.” I watched as he groaned and began to eat. I knew he was hungry, there was no way he  _didn’t_  need energy with how active he was this morning. Now it was my turn to watch him.

“Okay, maybe I was a  _little_  hungry.”

“See? What would you do without me?” I teased him.

“Be sad and lonely. Probably get a dog or two.” He said seriously, almost making me laugh.

“Why don’t you get a dog now?” I raised my eyebrow.

“Would that convince you to come stay with me because if so, I’ll get you as many as you want -”

“ _Baek_.”

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something and before you turn me down I just want you to know that this isn’t because I want you to live with me.” I frowned in confusion as I looked at him, wondering what he could want to talk about now.

“I know you want me back there, but it’s just not smart right now -”

“Marry me.”


	17. Final

“You want me to -  _what_?” My jaw dropped. He sat there calmly, taking another bite of his pancake before he answered me.

“You heard me.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “This is something I told you I wanted to do a long time ago. Besides, I hope that it’ll prove to you my true feelings since I’m…not the best at expressing my feelings.”

I sat there, stunned for a few moments before I looked up at him again, my eyes wide.

“Baek, you can’t be serious -”

“Sure I can be.” The facade of confidence broke, his eyebrows furrowing as he frowned. “I want you with me all the time. I want to call you my wife and I want to bring you to meet my family. I know they’ll love you.”

“I-I don’t know, I’m still in college and I’m not even working a decent  _job_  yet -”

“I know these things. If I was unsatisfied about that I would wait to ask you.” He replied.

“Why do you sound like you’re making a business deal right now?” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Baek, this…it’s not another  _deal_. This is a long term decision, a  _life long_  decision, and I just…you can’t just take this like business.”

“I’m sorry, this is just…how I get. But I know exactly what I’m asking of you and I know what I want. I want  _you_. In every sense of the term, I want you.” His voice had softened as well as his eyes. “I’ll get on the floor and beg if you want -”

“No, no, no, it’s okay. Stay seated, keep eating.” I sighed. “You know I love you. I just don’t think I can give you an answer right now.”

“That’s okay.” He nodded, looking down at his pancakes. “I can wait for as long as you need. Because I’m serious about this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He looked up at me immediately, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand with his. “You don’t have to be ready. You can wait as long as you want to answer.” I squeezed his hand and he smiled softly at me.

For some reason, I really couldn’t tell if he was serious.

* * *

It was barely a few weeks later and his question still weighed down my thoughts. What if I said yes and things ended badly again? Or maybe…maybe I was scared it  _would_  work out.

I must’ve fallen asleep during the movie we were watching, because when I opened my eyes, I was in Baekhyun’s bed, the dim light from his lamp the only thing keeping the room from darkness. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms out before rubbing my eyes.

“You’re up.” Baekhyun stood from his desk. “It’s late, go back to sleep.” He sat on the edge of the bed, his white shirt still tucked into his pants. His suit jacket hung on his desk chair.

“I’m not tired anymore.” I lied. “What are you still doing up?”

“I’m just catching up on work I haven’t been doing.” He brushed my hair behind my ear.

“Come lay down.” I tugged on his sleeve. “You work too much. You’ve got to get up early tomorrow, come sleep.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead, standing up from the bed and walking over to his desk.

“Fine, you win.” He said quietly. “I’m gonna change real quick.” I couldn’t be bothered to look away from him as he untucked his shirt, unbuttoning it before letting it fall from his shoulders. He opened his drawer and pulled out some pajama pants before he took the ones he was wearing off.

He turned around and made eye contact with me, a smile forming on his face. It was at that moment that it hit me. His tanned skin was accentuated by the dim light of the lamp. He was exactly toned but there were definite outlines of muscles on him. His eyes were dark, yet they were soft and filled with adoration.

It was like time was frozen as he stood there. He was beautiful and he was mine. He was willing to be mine  _forever_ , and I simply hadn’t given him an answer yet. Time came back to me once the bed dipped.

“Are you okay, love?” He whispered, pulling my body close to his once he laid down.

“What?” I asked. “Oh, yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“About?”

There was a long silence while I thought about it. What was I thinking about? How much my love for Baekhyun had taken over my life? I looked up at him, making eye contact before I answered him.

“Yes.”

“What?” He raised his eyebrow, but I could see the gleam of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” I felt him tense as his eyes widened. He processed the information before a wide smile formed on his face.

“Really?” He looked like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. He moved out from under me to hover over me instead.

“Really.” I smiled at him. I couldn’t help but laugh at how his lips nearly attacked any skin he could reach, pecking along my face and my jaw. His hands moved to my sides, a squeal leaving my lips as he began to tickle me.

“Why didn’t I know you were so ticklish?” He laughed, his fingers seizing against my skin. “Fuck, I love you so much.” The smile faded from his face as he looked at me. “And now you’re all mine.”

“C’mon, you loser.” I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. “You’ve got work in the morning.” He pouted, looking at me with wide eyes.

“I can call in tomorrow. For now I just want you with me, together. Just  _together_.” His words were oddly convincing, but I knew he had a lot of work he had to complete.

“We can be together while you sleep, Baek.” I told him, cupping his cheeks before I pulled him down to kiss me. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning, and maybe if you’re lucky I’ll bring it to you.”

“Yeah?” He grinned. “That sounds tempting, really, but I can’t get enough time with you. I think I’m gonna stay right here.”

“Over me? Like this? Aren’t your arms going to hurt?”

“It’s worth it if it’s for you.” The next few moments were silence, his smiling face just barely lit up by the lamp. He looked perfect. Being like this was normal for the two of us; his body lodged between my legs and unintentionally (at least right now) pressing down against me. It took one small movement of my hips for him to bring his lips back to mine.

“Baekhyun…” I whispered, looking into his dark eyes.

“Yes, my love?”

“I think I want to take you up on your offer.” I wasn’t sure if he understood, he just tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

“Which offer?”

“Make love to me.” I bit down on my bottom lip and I saw him smirk as he lowered himself down to kiss me slowly. I allowed his tongue in my mouth without much effort on his part, our lips working together in the most beautiful way. One of his hands trailed up and down my side, making me gasp into his mouth.

“You don’t even have to ask.” He whispered before moving down to kiss my neck. “I’ll show you how much I love you.”

He wasn’t lying when he said he would last for hours.


End file.
